Hearts and Minds
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: When Kusuo Saiki learns of his latest crush, he's not sure what to do. Normally he would dismiss it entirely and set about avoiding that person, but this was no ordinary crush... and that person was far from ordinary. A small Saiki x Kaido piece (small chapters!) that I REALLY wanted to work on after watching season one of the show!
1. Thinking Aloud

Chapter 1: Thinking Aloud

The thoughts of others no longer surprised Kusuo Saiki.

Thanks to his telepathy, he had heard them all. From the mundane to the totally bizarre, nothing surprised him anymore. People were complex, he knew that, but their thoughts were predictable and, to be frank, highly uninteresting. It was little wonder he often chose to wear the germanium ring that, thankfully, nullified his telepathy and peoples' thoughts along with it. At school, however, it was generally more beneficial for him to not wear it given its uses (avoiding others, ensuring average exam scores etc), so the voices in his head were something he simply had to put up with. By the end of each school day, he had truly had enough.

Today had been just as tiresome for Saiki, right up until the last few minutes of class when, completely out of nowhere, a thought from the ever eccentric Shun Kaidou crossed his mind.

_Saiki's hair sure looks good today_.

This alarmed Saiki for two reasons. Firstly, it was possible that this was a situation in which wires had been inadvertently crossed and this particular thought was actually straight from the head of either Teruhashi or Yumehara. He did not need any further attention from those two, that was for sure. Secondly, even if it was from Kaidou, he certainly didn't need him getting curious about his hair, in particular about its colour, or worse, his limiters.

Saiki decided it was best to just dismiss the thought, putting it down to Kaidou's eccentricity (if it even was from him). A few moments later and his mind was already elsewhere, namely on the coffee jellies he was planning on picking up after school. His peace was short-lived however as another thought soon found its way into his head.

_I wonder what his eyes look like without those glasses_.

Okay, this was a definite red flag for Saiki. The thought had certainly come from Kaidou, was he on to him and his powers? Why else would he be questioning his glasses and hair?

Saiki turned to look at him. As their eyes met, Kaidou panicked and looked away, a splash of pink seeping into his cheeks.

_Oh shit, what am I doing? Was I staring? He didn't see, did he?_

Kaidou turned to check if Saiki was still looking his way, spinning around once more when he found him still staring right back at him.

_I shouuld be focusing on class, not looking at him… _

Saiki had to admit that, even for Kaidou, this was strange behaviour. In the interest of finding out if this really was about his powers, Saiki decided it best to monitor his thoughts tomorrow.

The next day Kaidou was acting (and thinking) just as strangely. They only had one class in the afternoon thanks to exams, but as soon as they took their seats it had not taken long for the blue-haired boy to have some very odd thoughts indeed.

_Saiki must use cologne, for definite. He smelled so good when he walked past me._

_Is that a new shirt he's wearing? It looks good on him._

No, Saiki did not use cologne, nor was he wearing a new shirt. Just what had come over him? These were very peculiar observations to make. One thing was for sure, Kaidou did not suspect he had psychic powers. Nevertheless, these thoughts did not seem normal for a friend… did they? Saiki wasn't actually too sure on that given that he didn't have any friends (Kaidou and Nendou were his friends, although Saiki was not theirs), but he did not recall anyone else having such thoughts about him except Yumehara.

Saiki set his gaze to match Kaidou's as he did yesterday. It produced the same result of course, with the boy quickly turning away. He began to nervously play around with the tape wrapped around his wrists. He shook his head and buried his head in his hands. Saiki watched on, hoping to glean more from his thoughts, but Nendou (who else) had a different idea. The moron threw some paper at Kaidou, disrupting his thoughts. A conversation began between the two that lasted right up until the bell. Kaidou was too distracted, and so Saiki would have to wait until tomorrow.

Kaidou was quiet for most of the following day, right up until the last few minutes of their final class. Saiki did not expect it, but this was the strangest and most awkward thought yet.

_I wonder… what it would be like to kiss him?_

It caught him completely off guard and caused his whole body to stiffen. Saiki knew it was from Kaidou and knew it was directed at him. It all but confirmed what he had begun to fear.

Somehow, Kaidou had developed a crush on him.

_No. No. No. What am I doing?_

Saiki continued "listening", surprised by this sudden shift in his thought pattern.

_This isn't me, why am I thinking these things?_

The bell suddenly rang, disrupting his train of thought. Saiki wanted to hear more. This internal struggle of his interested him a little, somehow. He had not known Kaidou to be interested in guys before now. However, regardless of how these feelings had come about, he needed to avoid him if this really was the case. Eventually, as with Yumehara, his feelings would subside.

Saiki readied himself to leave, but was caught by Nendou as he rose from his desk.

"Hey buddy! Me and Kaidou are heading to the beach, wanna come?"

"_No thanks_," Saiki projected, trying to push past him. Kaidou watched on beside him. He was playing it cool, but his thoughts betrayed him.

_Please say yes… maybe then I'll get a chance to talk to him._

"I'll ask his mom again, that worked last time," pushed Nendou.

"_I'm sick_," Saiki projected once more. He managed to finally get past him, walking briskly off down the corridor without saying goodbye.

As he came to the crowds of students jostling to leave, he couldn't help but dwell on Kaidou's final thought before it was lost in a sea of voices.

_Sick? I really hope he's going to be okay…_


	2. Uncertainty

Chapter 2: Uncertainty

Kaidou was persistent. Saiki already knew this of course given that, like Nendou, the boy had been hanging off him since the moment they first met, but the last couple of days were something else.

Kaidou had already been to visit him twice already, once on Friday evening and once on Saturday afternoon. It was now Sunday. Saiki had not answered the door on both occasions. That didn't seem to deter him however, because here he was, stood outside his house for a third time. As well as ringing the doorbell twice, Kaidou had made himself known to Saiki by way of his thoughts. Well, he was doing more worrying than thinking.

_Damn, I hope Saiki is okay._

_Is he too sick to come to the door?_

_Maybe… maybe he's so sick he's at the hospital?_

He needn't be so concerned. It actually made Saiki feel a little bad almost.

_What if he dies and I don't get the chance to tell him…_

Saiki ran a hand across his face.

_That I… argh no, that's not true! He's my friend. I'm not like that, I like girls. I just think Saiki is a great guy is all… yeah, that's it…_

Kaidou was also still in denial. Saiki had gathered as much from his previous (attempted) visits – he had had similar thoughts each time. Saiki just hoped he would either come to terms with how he was feeling or direct his affections towards someone else. He didn't need Kaidou's struggles on his conscious.

Saiki listened as the doorbell rang once again. He didn't move, but he could hear commotion downstairs.

_Oh no_, he thought to himself. He had forgotten his parents were home at the moment. Concentrating, he listened to see if they had noticed the doorbell.

At that moment, he heard a shout from downstairs.

"Kusuo! Your friend is here!"

He cursed his luck. Seconds later, the door to his room creaked open and in stepped a relieved looking Kaidou.

"There you are Saiki," he exclaimed, perching on the end of his bed. "Everyone's been so worried. Have you been okay? Do you feel alright?"

Saiki sighed and swivelled around on his desk chair.

"_I'm better now, yes," _he projected. No point in lying anymore, he wasn't getting out of this one easily. He was in his own house after all, he had nowhere to go.

"Ahhh, that's a relief. I can't have my biggest ally in the fight against Dark Reunion incapacitated by mere illness now, can I?"

Saiki rolled his eyes.

"_I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me."_

"Okay then!" Kaidou smiled at him, but quickly turned away. He seemed uneasy now for some reason. An awkward silence soon descended upon the pair.

_Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden? He's still my friend… _

"Saiki…?" His voice was quiet, timid. This was the real Kaidou.

_"Yes, Kaidou?"_

"Have you ever felt something that you know is wrong, but somehow it feels right?"

"_I don't understand,"_ Saiki lied. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Never mind." Kaido rose to his feet.

This took Saiki a little by surprise_. "You're leaving?"_

"Yeah, I guess this was just a house call. Just wanted to check you were alright…"

He didn't respond.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow anyway. Glad you're feeling better." With that, Kaidou turned and left. His thoughts swirled around Saiki's head. One repeated itself over and over.

_What is wrong with me?_

The conflict in Kaidou's mind was clear. It was hurting him. Having a crush on one of his (only) friends was hard enough, but battling with his sexuality in the process? Saiki couldn't help but feel guilty. It wasn't his fault, but he was doing this to him… he was making him feel this way.

He had to do something.


	3. A Guilty Conscience

Chapter 3: A Guilty Conscience

Saiki had never had any interest in pursuing a relationship. He had simply never liked anyone in that way before, romantically or otherwise. Sure, he could recognise physical beauty (Teruhashi certainly had that), but there was no attraction there. He liked to think he could also do the same with personality, but he was yet to meet anyone he didn't want to avoid. However, if he did ever find someone he was attracted to, it wasn't beyond the realms of possibility that that person could be male. He figured gender would likely not factor into it given his lack of attraction so far in life. If he did somehow find someone he liked and they happened to be male, then fine. The only real downside to that was all the unwanted attention. He certainly wouldn't feel ashamed about it though.

Kaidou did not share the same way of thinking. He was troubled and it didn't take a psychic to see it wasn't easy for him. His new feelings were confusing and understandably so. His confusion was also compounded by his lack of friends. He had no-one to talk about it and even if he did, it wasn't exactly the easiest subject to discuss given their school environment. Being different wasn't easy in this place and Kaidou already had it rough – he had been (somewhat cruelly) ostracised the minute he began spouting nonsense about Dark Reunion.

Even now, as he sat alone at his desk with his head in his hands, his classmates went out of their way to actively avoid talking to him.

Saiki sighed. Normally he wouldn't care or get involved – as long it didn't inconvenience him – but since he was the (unfortunate) subject of Kaidou's affections, he felt like he had to. He could leave him to work this out on his own, but Saiki would inevitably feel even more guilty about it.

He fixed the lid on his lunch and shook his head. This was a dilemma he did not need. His powers couldn't really help him here, so his only real option was to talk to him. But would he really open up to his own crush? It was unlikely, but Saiki figured it was worth a shot. If he did, he might even be able to resolve this quicker. Accepting himself was the first step in Kaidou moving on. That way he wouldn't feel bad about liking guys and exploring that side of him (and in turn, forgetting about Saiki).

Deciding this was the best course of action, Saiki stood up from his desk and made his way over to him.

_"Kaidou," _Saiki projected, rapping his knuckles on his desk. The boy jumped a little in surprise.

"S-Saiki, I didn't see you there," he sputtered, startled.

_"What's wrong?" _he tried, matter-of-factly.

Stunned, Kaidou simply blinked back at him.

"I-I-I…"

"_What's wrong, Kaidou?" _Saiki repeated.

"I… I'm… well…"

This wasn't working. He would have to push harder. _"Is something on your mind? Or someone…?"_

Kaidou's eyes widened and a bright pink plush began to blossom across his cheeks.

"Um no! I mean, yes. But no! Err, kind of… but not like that. They're not on _my_ mind."

_"Then whose?"_

"Umm… a friend."

_"A friend?"_

"Yeah a friend… he, let's say… likes someone he shouldn't." Kaidou couldn't look Saiki in the eye, opting instead to pull and pluck at the tape around his wrist furiously.

_"Explain."_ Despite Kaidou's atrocious (and somewhat amusing) lie, Saiki was now getting somewhere.

"He, urgh… he likes someone who is… well…" Kaidou sat and thought for a moment. "…a member of Dark Reunion."

_"Right…"_

"Yeah, that's it. He thinks he likes this person but he isn't sure if his feelings are right because it's impossible to like someone from Dark Reunion… right? Well unless you're a member, I guess. Which I- I mean _he_, isn't."

Saiki did not expect him to use his own delusions as a metaphor for his feelings, but however ridiculous it sounded, if it helped him accept himself, get over it (and hopefully get over Saiki in the process), then he would have to play along.

_"It sounds pretty normal to me,"_ he projected.

"What? Really…?"

_"Yes. Why should it matter if they're…" _Saiki couldn't help but sigh. He could barely bring himself to say it. _"…part of Dark Reunion? Your friend can like who he wants. If it feels right, then it is right. Things like that don't matter."_

"You really think so?"

_"I know so."_

Kaidou's voice dropped to a whisper. "But what if… what if that person… is also a boy too?" he asked, his facade crumbling.

_"That's fine too," _Saiki assured him._ "Boy, girl, anything else in between – it doesn't matter."_

Kaidou smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Saiki… I appreciate you telling me this. It helps…"

_"Tell your friend what I told you."_

Kaidou's eyes widened once, as if he'd somehow forgotten.

"Y-Yeah, I sure will," he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

_"Good."_ Saiki nodded and made his way back to his desk.

He sat back down and glanced back at Kaidou. He watched him as he prepared for class. He looked more like his normal self somehow, and he was smiling.

Saiki was glad he could help, but listening to his thoughts now, he felt a deep sense of foreboding.

_Saiki is right… maybe it's not such a bad thing after all. He and I together… maybe it can work…_

Had he just made things worse for himself?


	4. Afternoon Delight

Chapter 4: Afternoon Delight

Saiki stood by the open window in his room, looking out across the street. It was a clear sunny day with no clouds in sight – rare for this time of year. It was also unusually hot, so any breeze from the outside was a welcome one.

Today was a Saturday and it had been almost a week since he had helped Kaidou to accept himself. Saiki now had a clear conscious and Kaidou certainly seemed happier. Problem was, he had, as he suspected he would, made his own situation significantly worse. He was still very much the subject of Kaidou's affections, and if his thoughts were anything to go by, his feelings seemed to have actually gotten stronger.

Saiki took a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. He had done a good job of avoiding him this week (having been extra vigilant) so he thought he would have some time today with his germanium ring. It was nice to enjoy the quiet once in a while, and he had certainly earned it.

He leaned out of the window, letting the cool breeze wash over his face. These were the moments he enjoyed the most: no distractions, no people, no noise, no thoughts. Nothing could ruin this day.

He glanced down the road, his eyes wandering, and was promptly proved wrong. At the end of the street, walking directly towards his home, was Kaidou. Saiki ducked back inside of his room and frantically closed the window. Crouching, he peered out, waiting for him to come into view. Sure enough, a tuft of spiky blue hair soon appeared above the wall outside the house, confirming his fears.

Saiki shook his head and sighed. Trouble, it seemed, was never far away. Still, he reasoned that this didn't have to be a total disaster. He could pretend to not be at home like he had done on the other occasions Kaidou had tried to visit. His parents weren't home this time either so his afternoon of peace and quiet may be salvageable after all.

Saiki slipped the ring from his finger and waited. It didn't hurt to get a read on Kaidou's thoughts while he was here. As the thoughts of all those nearby flooded into Saiki's head, he focused his attention on those of the boy about to reach his front door.

_I sure hope Saiki is home, I haven't had chance to give him these all week._

Give him what? What had Kaidou gone and done now? Saiki was intrigued. He peeked his head up above the windowsill and looked down to find him standing there, a large bag in his hand.

Kaidou rang the doorbell.

Should he answer? Saiki wasn't sure. Whatever Kaidou wanted to give him can't be that important, at least, not as important as his Saturday afternoon. He opted to just sit, wait and listen. After a few moments and one more push of the doorbell, Kaidou seemed ready to give up.

_I guess he's not in…_

Saiki breathed a sigh of relief.

_…__but what am I going to do with this coffee jelly?_

His eyes widened. In a flash he had teleported downstairs, all thoughts of a quiet afternoon now gone from his mind, replaced entirely by the mouth-watering prospect of his favourite dessert. He swung open the door just as Kaidou was turning to leave.

_"__Oh, Kaidou hey,"_ he projected, stepping out onto the welcome mat.

"Saiki!" Kaidou exclaimed, startled. "I was about to leave! I didn't think you were home."

_"__I'm here."_ There was a moment of silence before Saiki got straight to the point. _"Do you need something? What's in the bag?"_

"Oh this?" Kaidou held it up sheepishly. "Well… I brought you something to, urm, say thanks for helping me- I mean my friend, out the other day."

Saiki could tell he was being sincere and that he was genuinely thankful, but of course going out of his way to bring him sweets seemed like a gesture straight out of a rom-com movie.

"_That's very nice of you, but it was nothing, really." _Saiki closed the gap between the two of them, impatience taking over._ "What did you bring anyway?" _he asked, practically drooling.

Kaidou smiled and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I brought your favourite," he said, handing the bag over. "Coffee jelly."

For a second, Saiki felt something. He wasn't sure what it was, but as he took a look inside to find the delicious sweets, he felt a warm glow in his chest. No-one else had ever taken the time to remember what his favourite dessert was before. No-one except Kaidou.

Saiki was grateful. Yeah, that's what that feeling was. Gratitude…

_"__Thanks, Kaidou. I really appreciate it," _he smiled. Kaidou smiled back at him, a flicker of accomplishment set behind his wide eyes.

"Hey… Saiki?" he said quietly, beginning to shuffle his feet. "I was wondering… do you want to go-"

Kaidou was interrupted by a sudden ringing sound coming from his back pocket. He sighed, pulling out his phone and quickly answering it.

"Hello…? What, right now? Do I have to…? Urgh, okay then. I'll be right there…" He hung up and slid it back into his pocket. "Sorry Saiki, I've got to go."

_"__Busy?" _Saiki inquired, knowing full well exactly what the phone call was about.

"Yeah, the Jet Black Wings is needed elsewhere I'm afraid. My contact told me Dark Reunion are up to something downtown, going to have to go and check it out." Kaidou gripped at his wrist as if he felt the power stirring within. "Even now I can feel their presence…"

_"__Okay." _Saiki rolled his eyes. He didn't need psychic powers to see that the caller ID on his phone had read 'Mom'.

"Justice never rests." Kaidou turned and, with a smile, waved him goodbye. "See you later Saiki!"

_"__Bye." _Saiki stood and waved. It amazed him how Kaidou kept up his persona so consistently, even now in front of him, his crush. It showed just how strongly he believed in that stuff.

Saiki shook his head and headed inside, Kaidou's gift of coffee jelly in hand. He set the bag down on the kitchen table and took one of the jellies out. He quickly removed the packaging, grabbed a spoon, and sat down. He stared at it, licking his lips, before taking a mouthful of this most hallowed dessert. He smiled to himself as he got a taste of that sweet flavour, caffeine and sugar dancing freely on his tongue.

_Thanks, Kaidou._


	5. Sundae Sunday

Chapter 5: Sundae Sunday

"Ah it's so hot, the beach is gonna' be awesome!"

Saiki groaned as Nendou clapped a hand on his shoulder.

No, the beach was not going to be 'awesome'. Far from it, in fact. For Saiki, the beach was high on his list of places to avoid for one simple reason: it was almost always crowded. Hundreds of people at a time descended on the place, especially on a blistering hot Sunday like today, making his telepathy a total nightmare to deal with. Of course, he could always wear his ring to prevent this major headache. However…

"It sure will be!" Kaidou agreed, albeit unconvincingly, from beside him. He forced a smile, but the worry in his face was clear.

Nendou had persuaded him to come along too, so Saiki had no choice but to forego wearing his ring. Kaidou could not swim, that much was clear even if he would never admit it, leading Saiki to conclude that if he did wear it, Kaidou might drown or something when his back was turned. He didn't want that on his conscience – he knew from reading his thoughts that he had only agreed to come because Nendou had promised he would be there.

Saiki sighed. He just hoped Kaidou wouldn't try to impress him.

As they neared the road that led down to the beach, Nendou's phone began to ring. He answered it in a typically loud fashion.

"Hello…? Oh, hey mom…! What, right now…? No it's okay, I'll be back in a few minutes…" He turned to Saiki and Kaidou, shaking his head. "Sorry guys, looks like you'll have to enjoy the beach without me today."

"But this whole thing was your idea!" Kaidou shrilled. "We've been walking for almost twenty minutes!"

"Sorry little man, my mom needs me to take care of some stuff. We can do this another time, I'll see you later!" With that, he turned and began walking in the direction from whence they came, leaving Kaidou stunned.

Saiki, while equally shocked – he had been gifted this kind of reprieve twice in 2 days, yesterday with Kaidou and today with Nendou – was more than happy for their visit to the beach to be over before it had begun. Although, this did leave him and Kaidou at something of a crossroads. Should they continue onwards, or turn back and go home? The answer was clear in Saiki's mind, but Kaidou seemed to have other ideas.

"Shall we keep going, Saiki?" he asked. "The beach is pretty close now and we've come all this way…"

_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

_"No," _he projected bluntly. Being alone with Kaidou at the beach was just as bad as, if not worse than, being alone with Nendou._"I'm going home." _He readied himself to leave.

"Wait! Saiki!"

Saiki turned to face him.

_"What is it?"_

"We could do something else if you don't want to go the beach!" Kaidou spluttered frantically, waving his arms around. "How about… urgh…" He desperately tried to think of something.

_Think. Think. Think._

_"I'll see you later, Kaidou."_ Saiki turned and waved. His crush on him definitely wasn't slowing down.

"There's a café nearby that does great coffee jelly! We could go there!"

Saiki stopped dead, his ears pricking up. He turned once more to face him.

_"Coffee jelly, you say."_

Kaidou nodded.

Saiki thought for a moment. Kaidou knew his love of sweets and was clearly using this as a ploy to spend time with him, but would it really hurt to go with him this one time? It wasn't such a bad idea. He would be getting his favourite dessert after all. He didn't have to indulge Kaidou, he could simply eat and occasionally respond to his attempts at conversation. In his eyes, they both came out as winners from this situation – Saiki would get his coffee jelly and Kaidou would get his time with him. He wouldn't even have to feel guilty about it. On the contrary, he would feel better about himself. He still felt like he owed him somewhat for the gift he had brought him yesterday afternoon.

_"Alright then," _he agreed.

Kaidou beamed back at him, unable to hide his joy.

_"But first, where is this place?" _Saiki was curious as to where Kaidou actually meant, especially given that he had visited most of the cafés in Hidariwakibara before.

"Uhm…" Kaidou scratched his chin. "It's just around the corner from here I think. Just follow me and I'll get us there no problem."

Saiki shook his head. He knew where this was going, or rather, where they were going to end up. Sure enough, after another ten minutes of walking, they were lost.

"I swear, it was right here!" Kaidou protested, noticing the look on Saiki's face as they passed by the same store for a second time.

Five minutes later and they had miraculously arrived, thanks in no part to Kaidou's directions. Rather, Saiki had gotten tired of aimlessly walking and had decided to make use of his clairvoyance.

"Ahh, see I knew it was around here somewhere." Kaidou shrugged his shoulders.

Saiki was impressed. This was indeed a café he had not visited before. Nestled amongst the shops lining the beachfront, it was a charming little place. Small and quaint, it had a rustic exterior that he liked; the storefront and outside furniture was wooden and coloured a rich, dark brown, giving it a classic look rarely seen in the ultra-modern coffee shops of today.

"You coming, Saiki?" Kaidou asked, heading on inside.

Saiki nodded and followed him through the entrance. It was fairly quiet for this time of day so finding a seat wasn't going to be an issue. Kaidou had already chosen where to sit, however, heading straight for the table by the window. Saiki joined him. There was a nice breeze here coming from the open door, and of course the view from the window was just as pleasant. He could see the beach, the pier, and beyond that, the ocean, sparkling under the light of the afternoon sun.

Saiki watched as Kaidou grabbed the menu and proceeded to look for something to eat. Feeling his eyes upon him, Kaidou raised the menu so it partially covered his face. When he lowered it again, his cheeks appeared to have pinkened. He looked nervously out of the window, fidgeting with the tape on his wrist.

_This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date._

Saiki had noticed these bouts of nervousness before. They didn't tend to happen when they were at school or with the others, but as soon as Kaidou began to dwell on his feelings for him it was as if he forgot they were already friends (in his eyes). Whenever he did that, he just wasn't his (ab)normal self.

Noticing that they were ready to order, a waitress came by their table and asked them what they would like. Kaidou, having composed himself, spoke up.

"I'll have the sundae milkshake please," he said.

"Sure thing! I'll put two straws in there for you too so you guys can share," she replied with a wink.

Kaidou's face immediately flushed a candy red as her implication became clear.

"No it's okay," he squeaked, his voice pitching. "It's not like that!" He buried his head in his hands.

The waitress laughed a little and turned to Saiki, who couldn't help but be amused by the thoughts now racing through Kaidou's mind.

_Oh god… he thinks I want to share with him, which is totally not true… okay maybe it is true, but I hadn't thought of it until now! He's going to think this is a date, isn't he? He's going to think I tricked him into coming here with me._

"And for you, Sir?"

"_A large coffee jelly please."_ Saiki handed their menus to her, she thanked them, and went on her way.

Kaidou's face soon emerged from behind his hands.

"You sure do love coffee jelly Saiki," he said, watching as their desserts were prepared at the counter.

_"I do."_

"I've never had one myself."

_"Shame."_

"I'll have to try one next time!"

_"Yeah, maybe."_

"Would be nice on a day like today, it is insanely hot, urgh…"

Unphased by Saiki's curt responses, Kaidou continued to ramble until the waitress returned with their desserts. Saiki's focus quickly shifted to the glass bowl being placed in front of him. He licked his lips at the sight. Fresh, homemade coffee jelly was indeed God's gift to humanity.

He thanked the waitress, picked up a spoon, and dug in. His signature frown soon became a smile as that familiar sweet essence tingled and teased his taste buds. By the time he had finished it, not a few minutes later, he was sporting a wide, happy grin.

"That really makes you happy, doesn't it?" Kaidou observed whilst slurping on his milkshake.

Saiki simply nodded and continued smiling, completely at ease. Kaidou's thoughts streamed into his head as he sat there, but only one seemed to stick.

_Saiki's smile is so beautiful… I wish he smiled more often._

Upon hearing this, Saiki seemed to sink further into his coffee jelly induced bliss. A warm feeling, similar to the one he had felt yesterday, bubbled in his chest. His cheeks began to feel a little hot and his smile widened. For a moment, he felt happier than he had in a long time.

"Saiki…? Are you okay?"

Saiki blinked rapidly, returning from his (and Kaidou's) thoughts.

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

"You looked like you spaced out there," Kaidou laughed.

_"…I was thinking about how good the coffee jelly was."_

Saiki convinced himself that that was indeed true. His reaction had had nothing to do with Kaidou's thoughts… or the fact that he thought his smile was… _beautiful_. It was the coffee jelly. Yeah, that was what had made him so happy…

Saiki would allow himself to admit that Kaidou's sincerity was, however, refreshing. That thought… it wasn't superficial or empty like Teruhashi's thoughts about him, nor was it a throwaway compliment like Yumehara had been prone to. Saiki could tell that he truly meant it. He genuinely did love his smile…

"That good, huh?"

_"Some of the best I've had," _Saiki continued. _"Thank you."_

"For what?"

_"I never would have found this place, or its coffee jelly, if it hadn't been for you."_

Kaidou tapped his fingers together and smiled sheepishly.

"So… maybe we can do this again sometime? Come here I mean…"

Saiki knew what he meant by that, or what he wanted it to mean.

To be clear: this had not been a date and they were not dating. However, the idea of returning to this coffee shop wasn't such a bad idea. Of course, Saiki could just teleport here on his own, but if he came with Kaidou then they could split the bill – making it much easier on his wallet. It was financially prudent, something Saiki had to be given his lack of funds. As long as he got his coffee jelly, Saiki could handle Kaidou for half an hour or so. Besides, if they were eating there wouldn't too much talking involved.

_"Okay then," _Saiki agreed, satisfied with his reasoning.

Kaidou seemed surprised.

"Oh… ah, great! That's awesome!"

Saiki nodded.

"The desserts here are so good," he rambled. "I bet the drinks are just as good too. And the view from here is so nice, you can see everything from this window! This is an ideal spot for keeping watch on Dark Reunion, don't you think, Saiki?"

_"I think you should finish that." _Saiki pointed at his sundae milkshake, eyeing the uneaten whipped cream on top. _"Or I will."_

Kaidou laughed a little and began eating again.

Saiki watched on, a smile tugging at his lips.


	6. A Blind Alley

Chapter 6: A Blind Alley

Saiki walked slowly, taking in the now familiar sight of the ocean and its beaches. Beside him, Kaidou looked to be doing the same. There was, however, not a lot to see. Much of the ocean was obscured by heavy cloud, and thanks to a light drizzle, the beaches were void of any activity. It made Saiki wish for the kind of weather they'd had two weeks ago.

He and Kaidou had visited the café twice (including today) since, both on the respective Sundays. It had been surprisingly enjoyable – the coffee jelly had been good, and the company hadn't been as bad as he had expected either. When Kaidou wasn't dwelling on his feelings, becoming distracted, and getting nervous, he wasn't actually that bad to be around. He had gotten better at keeping his feelings under control, it seemed. They were certainly still there, that was for sure, but he was becoming much more confident around him thanks to their time together.

"I know you like coffee jelly, but you should try something else," Kaidou said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_"And why should I do that?"_

"Well, variety _is _the spice of life," he remarked.

Saiki shrugged his shoulders and glanced back at the café from whence they came. It was getting smaller and smaller as they headed inland towards home.

_"You've ordered the same drink the last two times," _Saiki shot back. _"I would hardly call that variety."_

"I had that sundae milkshake thing the first time."

_"Yeah and a latte each time since."_

"It was a just a normal coffee actually," Kaidou corrected. "Brewed to perfection."

_"Can it be classed as coffee though? You made it too weak. You may as well have just had a glass of milk."_

"That's not true!" he protested. "The Jet Black Wings only has jet-black coffee, okay?"

A smile flashed across Saiki's lips. He almost let slip a laugh but stopped himself.

_Strange, _he thought. _That wasn't even a particularly funny joke._

_"Whatever you say," _he replied.

After a few moments, he and Kaidou realised that the light rain in the air had intensified enough to become noticeable. It wasn't heavy, but it was enough to get them wet. Saiki had unfortunately only worn a shirt today, so he had no choice but to tolerate it. He didn't have a problem with getting wet of course (being cold was hardly an issue given his pyrokinesis), but the one thing he was never happy about was how his hair was going to dry afterwards.

Kaidou, on the other hand, had come equipped with a jacket. It hung loosely from his shoulder. He pulled it off and held it in his hands, contemplating whether to put it on.

_Urgh, I'm getting wet, maybe I should put this on…. _

_But wait! Saiki's doesn't have one, he's only wearing a shirt like me… should I…?_

_Yeah… I should… he needs this more than I do._

"Saiki, would you like my jacket?"

Saiki knew it was coming, but he was still a little surprised when he asked.

_"Why would I…?"_

"Duh, because it's raining. You'll catch a cold." He held it out, offering it to him. Once again, his sincerity was enough to cause Saiki's lips to curl into an involuntary smile. He couldn't stop himself.

He refused to accept that he had a "soft spot" – if you could call it that – for anything that Kaidou thought or did. However, he did appreciate how genuine his feelings and actions towards him seemed. This he had come to terms with after their first visit to the café.

_"No thank you. It's yours and you need it more than me," _he declined as politely as he could.

"But-"

_"Believe me, I'll be okay."_

"Oh, okay then," Kaidou said, his voice marred by disappointment. He pulled his jacket on and continued walking, occasionally glancing back at Saiki to check that he was alright and not too cold. He was just fine, of course, given his pyrokinesis. Just as he had said, Kaidou did need his jacket more than he did.

After a few more minutes of walking, Saiki realised he had no idea where they were. He looked around to find some kind of landmark or street sign, but there was nothing he recognised.

_"Kaidou, where are we?" _he projected, coming to a stop by an unfamiliar row of concrete buildings.

"Umm, I think the school isn't far from here, on the other side of here maybe…?"

It certainly wasn't. Saiki sighed. It was apparent now that he had made the grave mistake of letting Kaidou take the lead. He had been blindly following the most directionless person on the planet. Looks like he would have to get them out of this. Crossing his eyes, he prepared to use his clairvoyance.

"Come on Saiki, this looks like a shortcut! Through here!" Kaidou interrupted. He gestured to a dark looking alley cutting through the row of buildings. Before Saiki could protest, the blue haired boy had disappeared around the corner. Reluctantly, he followed.

He found Kaidou a few metres into the alley, standing strikingly still. Saiki approached, aware something was wrong. His body was tense and his hands were visibly shaking.

_"Kaidou…?" _

He pointed a shaky finger ahead of them.

Blocking their path, was a man. He was dressed in a black hoodie and jeans, his face obscured by a bandana.

Saiki dragged a hand over his face. He didn't need this now.

The man approached and stood before them, fist raised.

"Give me your wallets, now," he hissed.

For someone of Saiki's abilities, this was not a difficult situation to deal with. He had had similar experiences before and each time the hard part was always trying to keep his powers concealed. He couldn't just obliterate the guy in front of Kaidou. Nevertheless, he was going to have to handle this somehow.

He decided to wait until the man struck first. At least then he could make it look like the guy slipped or something when he inevitably ended up unconscious on the floor.

Unfortunately, Kaidou had other ideas.

"G-Get behind me Saiki," he stuttered, ushering him backwards. "I won't let him hurt you…"

Saiki wasn't surprised, but he was still amazed at how willing Kaidou was to endanger himself for his sake. Whether his reckless gallantry came from his hero complex or his feelings for him, Saiki wasn't sure, but he appreciated his effort.

The man loomed over Kaidou menacingly.

"Are you deaf or something, kid? Hand over your wallet now or I'll beat the shit out of you both."

Kaidou shook his head. The man laughed and stepped towards Saiki.

"Maybe I'm not being clear enough," he warned, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a kitchen knife and pointed it at Saiki's throat.

Realising how dangerous the situation had become, he decided to act. Before he could do anything, however, Kaidou did something he should have expected. Roaring at the top of his voice, he surged forwards and let loose a flailing punch. It was desperate and, unfortunately for him, as weak as to be expected. The man was quick to sidestep, avoiding his feeble strike and sending him sprawling to the ground. He landed face first in a dirty puddle, his hands barely breaking his fall. The man laughed hysterically as Kaidou groaned and rolled onto his back.

Saiki wasn't laughing. Far from it – the blood now trickling from Kaidou's nose had sparked something dark within him. He was angry, very angry. The man hadn't directly hurt Kaidou, but Saiki felt the urge to annihilate him anyway. This was his fault.

The glint of the man's knife did nothing to deter him. He could think of a hundred different ways to end his life. Blinded by rage, he stepped towards him, ready to strike.

"HEY YOU, STOP!"

A voice from the other end of the alley brought Saiki back to his senses. The man also stopped laughing and turned in that direction, freezing as someone came running towards them. Whoever it was they were moving at lightning speed and in a flash had tackled the man to the ground, his knife hitting the floor with a metallic _clink._

Saiki recognised him immediately.

_"…Kuboyasu?"_

The boy in question leapt onto the man and, with one hand gripping his collar, proceeded to knock him unconscious with a single blow. He then picked himself up and straightened out his jacket. Turning to Saiki, his expression quickly changed to one of surprise.

"Saiki?" he exclaimed, his voice deep and gravelly. "What are you doing here?"

_"Trying to get home," _Saiki answered, equally surprised to see him. _"Why are you here?"_

"Oh, urgh, just passing through," Kuboyasu lied, trying not give away the fact that he frequented this kind of place all the time. "That could have ended very badly you know."

He was right. It really could have ended badly, but not in the way he thinks. Had Kuboyasu not shown up, Saiki would have almost certainly killed that mugger, revealing his powers to Kaidou in the process.

_"Good job you showed up when you did, thanks."_

Kaidou, now sat leaning against the wall, hand clamped over his nose, simply groaned in appreciation.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kuboyasu asked, pointing at him.

_"He'll be fine." _Saiki decided it best to not mention how he had bust his nose. He didn't want to add insult to injury.

"Good. Well, I've got to run now anyway. You didn't see me here." With that, he took off running once more and disappeared around the corner.

Saiki turned to look at Kaidou. Immediately, he was racked with guilt. This had been his fault. It was his responsibility to keep him safe. He was the one with powers; he should be coming to his defence when they were in danger, not the other way around. He sighed and knelt down beside him.

_"You okay?"_

Kaidou nodded. He winced in pain as he took his hand from his nose.

"I'll be alright," he smiled.

Saiki could see the tears in the corners of his eyes. He admired his bravery more than anything: beneath his bravado and hero complex was a good person, a good person who was willing to do anything to protect the people he cared about.

_"Come on, we should get out of here." _Saiki helped him to his feet and tried to brush him down. He was soaked and covered in dirt, his jacket and jeans stained red with the blood from his nose.

"I don't know the way back," he admitted quietly.

_"It's okay. I know where to go." _

"You do?"

_"Yeah, so don't worry." _Saiki patted him reassuringly on the shoulder.

_"Now let's get you home…"_


	7. Kiss Me

Chapter 7: Kiss Me

Kaidou was in a bad way.

He wasn't seriously hurt, but he had fallen hard and his nose refused to stop bleeding.

_"It's not far now," _Saiki assured him.

Kaidou nodded but remained quiet, his hand clasped firmly under his chin to catch any drops of blood.

Saiki couldn't help but feel guilty. It was because of him that Kaidou had gotten hurt.

All he seemed to do was cause him problems. Firstly over his sexuality, and now this. Of course, he wasn't entirely to blame for this particular incident. Kaidou was the kind of person to jump in to try and save someone, but even if he was brave and courageous at heart, his feelings for him had certainly played a part in his decision to try to 'protect' him. He wouldn't have acted so recklessly otherwise.

Saiki ran a hand through his damp hair and continued onwards, Kaidou in tow. It was still raining lightly, but thankfully they had all but arrived at their destination. Kaidou's house was just at the end of the street. Within a couple of minutes, they were standing at the door. Saiki was unsure of what to do here until Kaidou made a request he could not refuse.

"Saiki can you help me inside?" he asked. "My parents won't be home for a while."

It was the least he could do.

_"Sure,"_ Saiki nodded.

Kaidou took out his keys and gave them to him, one hand still forming a cup under his chin. Saiki opened up the door and stepped inside. Kaidou followed behind as he headed for the kitchen. Saiki had been to his house once before with Nendou to study (not his choice), so he knew his way around. Once there, Kaidou pulled a chair out and sat down at the table. He smiled meekly at him, a fresh spurt of blood rolling down his chin.

Saiki sighed. He could have healed him and still could, but even to Kaidou it would be obvious that something was amiss if his nose suddenly healed, bruising and all. Still, even without the use of his powers, he could still help him a little.

_"Pinch the bridge of your nose and lean forwards,"_ he instructed. The advice seemed paltry given his almost omnipotent power, but it was the best he could do given the situation.

Kaidou did as he was told and, after a few moments, realised it had worked. Raising his head, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said, scrunching his nose tentatively. It would have looked quite amusing had it not been for the dried blood adorning his chin and mouth. He looked like a total mess. The bruising and shallow cuts around his nose made it worse – it was as if he had actually got into a fist fight with the guy… and not just fallen over when swinging for a punch.

_"You should clean yourself up before your mom gets home," _Saiki advised. He didn't want to hang around for that. It would be extremely awkward with how protective Kaidou's mom was. She'd probably blame him for what happened, and although she would be right to, he didn't want Kaidou to have to suffer her wrath for hanging around with the likes of him. He turned to leave.

_"I'll see you lat-"_

"Arghh!"

Saiki span back around to find Kaidou stood by one of the cupboards, howling in pain.

_"What's wrong?"_ he asked, approaching.

"My hands…" he whimpered, holding them out for Saiki to see. The tape around his hands and wrist was torn, his fingers and palms badly grazed, presumably from attempting (unsuccessfully) to break his fall. It didn't look particularly painful, but then again, what Kaidou possessed in courage he lacked in resilience. "Could you… could you get me some bandages from that cupboard?"

Saiki hesitated. Kaidou didn't know how best to treat his wounds, that was for sure. Despite never having to do the same, Saiki did. He had watched his mom tend to the exact same grazes his brother had sustained on numerous occasions when they were younger. It wasn't difficult, it just required some care.

_"You should clean them first."_

"Oh, yeah…" Kaidou placed his hand in the sink and carefully turned on the faucet with his little finger. A blast of hot water on his tender palm quickly had him recoiling in pain.

Saiki made a decision.

_"Sit down," _he ordered, scanning the cupboards with his x-ray vision. While Kaidou heeded the instruction, Saiki took out a cloth and began soaking it in hot water. Once it was sufficiently warm, he rinsed it and made his way over to Kaidou. Taking a seat at the table with him, he shuffled his chair around until they were sat directly opposite each other.

What he was about to do was not something he had done before, nor would he do it again. The only reason he was going to do this for Kaidou was because he owed it to him. Nothing more.

_"Give me your hand," _Saiki requested.

Kaidou stared back at him blankly for a second, unsure if he was being serious or not. After a few moments, when it became clear Saiki wasn't playing around, he hesitantly slid his left hand across the table. He kept his gaze down on his lap, looking anywhere but at him. He was nervous.

Saiki gently took his hand and turned it over so that his palm was facing up. Pushing the sleeve of his jacket back, he gripped the red tape that still clung to his wrist and began to unwind it.

"S-Saiki wait," Kaidou protested half-heartedly. "If you take that off, the power in my-" He stopped himself, his body stiffening, as the tape unravelled and slipped onto the floor.

_"You were saying?"_

He fell silent and swallowed, his eyes never leaving his shoes.

Saiki laughed a little inside. He had to admit, it was amusing to see how easily flustered the Jet Black Wings could become.

Free of the tape, Saiki was able to work. Still holding the underside of Kaidou's hand, he began to gently caress his palm and fingers with the cloth. Kaidou whimpered a little, presumably in pain, as the warm fabric ghosted over his tender skin. Saiki looked up, watching as his cheeks bloomed a pastel pink. He turned his hand over and gripped his fingers lightly, bending them downwards. Thoughts raced through Kaidou's mind and into his as he brushed softly at his knuckles.

_He's holding my hand!_

_His skin is so soft… and fuck, it feels so good._

_I had no idea Saiki could be like this…_

Saiki paid them no mind. He was used to Kaidou's thoughts about him by now. Anyway, he knew what he was doing. Helping him heal was part of it, yes, but he wasn't stupid. He knew Kaidou was going to enjoy this. That wasn't a problem, though. He deserved _something _after what happened. It sounded horribly vain and calculating, even Teruhashi-like (not his intention by any means), but if that something was some light attention from his crush, then so be it.

Saiki finished up with his left hand and moved onto his right, quickly removing the tape and getting to work. He copied the same motion on his palm, fingers and knuckles. Once he was done, he lay his hand flat on the table. Kaidou glanced at him, catching his gaze for a moment, but quickly looked away again before Saiki could match it.

"D-Done already…?" he asked, his fingers twitching.

_"Almost," _Saiki replied, sensing his disappointment. _"That cut on your nose needs cleaning."_

Kaidou's eyes widened. Saiki rose to his feet and made his way around the table. Stooping down to his level, he leaned in and gently pressed the cloth to his chin. Kaidou let out a small gasp as it made contact with his skin. Saiki stroked the dried blood from his face, moving slowly. The colour in Kaidou's cheeks rose from pink to red as Saiki leaned closer and closer in, their faces only inches apart. He didn't know where to look or what to do, but his thoughts gave him away.

_Oh god, he's so close…_

_Saiki… kiss me._

_Kiss me, Saiki._

_Kiss me._

_Kiss me._

_Kiss me._

_"All done."_

With a final wipe, Saiki pulled back and away. Kaidou let out an audible sigh, as if he had been holding his breath. Saiki slung the cloth in the sink and threw a towel at him.

"T-Thanks," Kaidou panted, his breathing a little ragged.

_"You're welcome." _With his work done, Saiki was keen to get home. _"I should go now."_

"Wait! Saiki!" Kaidou followed him to the front door, where he now stood ready to leave. "Um, sorry about getting you into this mess today," he said, his expression saddening.

It stirred Saiki's guilt once again. _"It wasn't your fault. What you did was very brave, stepping in to try and save me like that. So, thank you."_

Kaidou scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

"You really mean that?"

_"I do," _Saiki replied, honestly._ "And hey, next time, the coffee is on me."_


	8. Hold the Phone

Chapter 8: Hold the Phone

After the events of yesterday, Saiki had done a lot of thinking. Even now, in the final class of the day, he was still deep in thought.

He glanced at the clock and then at the tuft of spiky blue hair a few desks in front.

He had made a decision.

Although he was loathed to admit it, he… cared about Kaidou. Of course, it wasn't in the same way that he cared about him. No, he cared about him in a different way, more like how a stranger may take a liking to a stray cat, for want of a better analogy. Kaidou was weak and needed to be looked out for, but Saiki only did so out of sympathy and guilt. Not that he even liked cats, but it was the principle that mattered. The bottom line was that Kaidou was a good person and Saiki didn't hate him, or even necessarily want to avoid him… but he didn't like him either. At least, that's what he told himself.

Saiki watched as Kaidou wrote furiously, copying lines from the board. He stopped every few moments to pinch his nose. The bruising was still rather obvious, and it had not gone unnoticed by their classmates. Of course, Kaidou had been more than willing to tell damn near everyone what had happened. Thankfully, from what Saiki could gather, in between all the embellishment and references to Dark Reunion, Kaidou hadn't mentioned his name. He wasn't sure if this was intentional, but Saiki was glad of it.

The bell soon rang, knocking Saiki from his thoughts and Kaidou from his writing. Saiki packed away his things in his bag and stood to leave. Before he could even make it out from behind his desk, Kaidou had made his way over and now stood, leaning over it.

"Saiki!" he exclaimed. "Wanna' go for that coffee now?" He grinned playfully.

_"__What? What coffee?"_

"You said you'd buy me a coffee, you know, after I valiantly saved you yesterday."

Saiki vaguely remembered saying something like that, but he didn't expect Kaidou to spring it on him so soon.

_"__Not today. I've got homework to do." _He preferred to keep their number of trips out together to a minimum. His favourite show was also on in just over half an hour, so it was a definite no.

"How about Sunday again?"

_"__Err…"_

"Ah damn, scratch that actually. I have cram school on that day."

_"__Another time the-"_

"Ooh I have an idea! How about I just text you when I'm done, I shouldn't be _that_ long!" Kaidou reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "Just tell me your number! And go slow!"

Saiki's blood pressure spiked. This was bad. Kaidou couldn't text him because… he didn't have a phone. He had never needed one and no-one had asked. If he told Kaidou he didn't possess one, what was he going to think? He wasn't the brightest spark, but he was sure to realise something was off. What kind of teenager didn't have a phone at his age? It wouldn't take long for Kaidou to notice other things about him. Maybe he was being paranoid, maybe it wouldn't matter if he admitted to not having one, but it wasn't a chance he was going to take.

_"__I don't remember it. And I left my phone at home," _he lied.

"Oh, okay. Hmm, how about I give you my number and you can just text me later, I can save your number then."

Kaidou pulled a pen and a scrap of paper from his pocket and began scribbling.

_"__But I don't-"_

Kaidou shoved the paper in his hand and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, text me later okay!" With that, he joined the crowd of students at the door and left the classroom.

Saiki stood there, paper in hand, unsure of what to do next.

He could always lie and say his phone, the one he didn't actually possess, was broken. That could play quite well, but he had a feeling this wasn't something Kaidou was going to give up on easily.

_Maybe this didn't have to be such a complete disaster after all_, he suddenly thought.

Maybe this was good. It gave him a reason to acquire a phone, even if he didn't really need one right now. He would need one later in life, that was for certain, and it did make him appear more 'normal'.

Saiki made the decision. Teleporting from the now empty class, he soon appeared in the alley beside the electronics store. He took out his wallet and quickly counted how much money he had. Unsurprisingly, it didn't amount to much. He just hoped it would at least be enough for the cheapest model. Heading on round and inside the store, he set about finding the most cost-effective phone he could find. He soon found it in the form of an old off brand smartphone, complete with virtually no memory and countless scratches adorning its case. It wasn't pretty, but it was cheap. He brought it to the counter and handed over the nominal fee, which the cashier was more than happy to accept.

"You want this on contract?" the man asked.

_"__I don't know, do I?" _Saiki wasn't sure how this all worked.

"If you want to use it, then yes."

Saiki chose to ignore the sarcasm in his tone and simply nodded. The man proceeded to set up some kind of monthly payment for him, which apparently would allow him to make calls and texts. Again, he chose the cheapest option.

Stepping out onto the street a few moments later, bag in hand, his wallet now almost empty, he made his way around to the alley. He could sulk about how poor he was later, but for now he needed to get home and get ready for his favourite show. He quickly teleported into his room, kicked off his shoes, and sat down in front of the TV. He made sure to slip his germanium ring on first, of course. He didn't want any unwanted opinions spoiling it after all.

He had about twenty minutes before his show, so he thought he'd pass the time by starting up his new phone and adding Kaidou's number into it. After a few minutes of setting the thing up, Saiki uncrumpled the piece of paper he had been given and input Kaidou's digits. A little bemused at the whole process, he typed out a text message and sent it to his number. It read:

**Kaidou. It's Saiki. Here is my number.**

He wasn't sure whether to begin with 'hi' or something along those lines, but he decided it didn't really matter seen as he would rarely, if ever, be using his phone to talk with Kaidou. The message proved Saiki had a phone though, and that was all he needed.

Throwing it on the bed, he decided to relax and watch whatever was on before his show. Soon after throwing it, however, there was a knock at the door. Saiki stiffened, thinking it could be Kaidou for a second, but soon relaxed, reasoning it was probably one of his parents. He teleported to the front door and opened it wide.

"Hey there Saiki!"

Well, it wasn't Kaidou. No, it was another breed of idiot.

_"__What do you want, Toritsuka?"_

"Ohhhh nothing," the purple haired medium grinned back at him. "I just wanted to see if what the spirits are telling me is true."

_"__What are you talking about?"_

"They told me something, something about you…"

_"__And what would that be…?"_

"Are you sure you want to know?" he smirked, being deliberately coy.

_"__Just tell me and leave, my show starts in ten minutes," _Saiki replied, not amused.

"Okay, okay." He leaned in, whispering.

"They told me… that Kaidou is in love with you."


	9. A Thousand Words

Chapter 9: A Thousand Words

Saiki didn't say anything.

He grabbed Toritsuka by the arm and dragged him inside, slamming the door behind them.

"Hey take it easy man," he protested, trying to shake loose.

"_Who told you?_" Saiki demanded, almost throwing him against the wall.

This was bad. If it got out that Kaidou was crushing on him, or, perhaps even more alarming, in love with him, then the attention would be unbearable. The questioning would be endless; he would be the only thing his classmates talked about for the rest of the year. For Kaidou it would be even worse. To be outed by a rumour would be cruel enough but considering his lack of self-esteem (and friends), there would be no coming back – the little confidence he had gained these past few weeks would be shattered. The incessant interrogations and behind-the-back sniggering that was to surely follow would simply be too much.

"The spirits did, I told you."

"_Hm…_" Saiki relaxed a little and let go, pacified by the knowledge that this rumour was only known amongst the dead.

Toritsuka held his wrist and whined in pain.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"_Does anyone else know?"_

"So it's true huh," he smirked, rubbing his chin and narrowing his eyes.

"_Just answer the question, idiot." _Saiki hated how flippant he could be.

Toritsuka shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man, I'm only telling you what they told me. But I guess no-one would know? No-one living anyway."

_"__How can you be sure?"_

"Because I heard it from my guardian spirit, who heard it from Kaidou's guardian spirit."

_"__Wait. How does that even work? His spirit is a chihuahua."_

"He-"

_"__Actually, that's not important." _Saiki pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Whenever he talked with Toritsuka he could feel his IQ drop a hundred points.

"It's pretty funny though, apparently he draws pictures of you all the time."

_"__He… draws pictures of me?"_

"Yeah in some sort of journal, isn't that cute?" Toritsuka wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

Saiki wasn't sure what to say. It was hardly a surprise, but it stirred within him a curiosity he wasn't prepared for. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to see what Kaidou had drawn.

_"__In a journal?"_

Toritsuka nodded.

_"__Did you see him on your way back from school?"_

"Yeah, he was with Nendou I think."

Saiki knew what he had to do.

_"__Alright, time for you to leave," _Saiki projected, ushering him out the door.

"You're going to go and find it aren't you?"

_"__No," _he lied.

"Can I come?"

_"__No." _He pushed Toritsuka out the door.

"Aw please, I promise I won't tell anyone about him."

_"__You won't tell anyone anyway."_

"What makes you say that?" He folded his arms and wiggled his eyebrows once more.

_"__Because I can literally eviscerate you with the tip of my finger."_

"Fair point."

Saiki rolled his eyes and shut the door in his face. Toritsuka wouldn't tell, that was for sure. He was a lot of things, but he wasn't really a bad person. Threatening him didn't hurt though.  
Saiki quickly readied himself to teleport, focusing his power on a mental image of Kaidou's room. He needed to hurry. Kaidou would be home soon, but being with Nendou he would likely be distracted, so, with any luck, he might just have the three minutes he needed to get in there, look at this journal, and teleport out. He could wait, he _should_ wait, but Saiki was just too curious.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them again, he was stood in Kaidou's room. All was quiet.  
Safe in the knowledge that he definitely wasn't home yet, he made his way over to the bed and kneeled, reaching under as far as he could. He quickly found what he was looking for. It was the blue box that Nendou had discovered the first time they were here, the one that contained Kaidou's 'secret' possessions. He opened it up carefully and began to sift through its contents. At the bottom, just underneath his Dark Reunion notebook, was what appeared to be the journal Toritsuka had mentioned. It was less of a journal and more of a sketchbook, with a heavy black cover that gave little away.

Saiki perched himself on the edge of Kaidou's bed and set the book down in his lap. He didn't know what to expect, but given the boy's vivid imagination, he was prepared for anything. With a degree of hesitation, he turned to the first page. He promptly let out a sharp gasp.

Staring back at him was an almost mirror-like image of himself. It was a rough portrait of his head and shoulders, presumably sketched during one of their classes. Although it was drawn using nothing but a pencil, it captured his likeness perfectly. Saiki was astonished. He had no idea Kaidou had this kind of talent.  
He turned to the next page, unashamedly eager to see more. The paper was taken up by two figures, one of which Saiki recognised immediately. The one on the left, clad in armour and swinging a longsword, was him. His adversary appeared to be a faceless demon of some kind, emanating from the head of a body in the foreground. Upon closer inspection, Saiki recognised it to be the head of Kaidou.  
_So this is how he expresses himself… _he thought, piecing together the metaphor. The demon, Saiki assumed, represented all the negative thoughts he had had about his sexuality. With his radiant blade Saiki appeared to be vanquishing the demon, ridding Kaidou of his thoughts.  
At the bottom of the page was a single sentence, and Saiki immediately recognised the words to be his own.

_If it feels right, then it is right_.

Saiki flicked over the next few pages, a smile tugging at his lips. It was amazing what a few words could do for someone.  
After skipping over a few more sketches, each of which more impressive than the last, he came to a page that made him stop and stare. The smile threatening to form on his lips quickly became a huge grin.  
It was another sketch of him, this time of him stood at the door of his house, coffee jellies in hand. He was smiling. Pointing to his face was an arrow and a word that simply read:

_Success!_

Saiki shook his head, stifling a laugh. He skipped ahead a few pages, mindful of the time, before coming to a blank page that seemed to be the end. But it wasn't the end. Hanging out from the bottom of the paper, hidden between the blank pages, was a loose scrap of paper. Saiki took it out, curious. It was another rough sketch, but unlike the others it had been enlivened using a variety of warm, chalk colours. It sparked a strange warmth in his chest.

Before him lay an ocean view at sunset: golden sands and sparkling, temperate waters gleamed under the sun's waning light, a shadow waiting in the distance to swallow them up. Dipping beyond the horizon, the sun's flame ebbed but didn't fade, casting an orange glow along the darkening skyline. In the foreground stood two figures, their hands clasped tightly together. They simply watched on, hand-in-hand, as magic unfolded before them.

Saiki blinked rapidly. It was obvious who the two figures were, but he found himself staring at them intently. He could feel a heat beginning to creep into his cheeks and, before long, his whole face too.

_What… what am I feeling right now?_

He swallowed hard.

Kaidou's drawings had been strangely satisfying to see, he had even felt a little pride in being the subject of them, but this last one gave him a different feeling entirely.

Saiki's thoughts were short-lived as the sound of the front door opening rang out from downstairs. Jumping up, he frantically snapped Kaidou's sketchbook shut with the loose paper inside and threw it back into his secret box. He placed the lid down, shoved it back under the bed and, within a second, had teleported back to his own room. He leaned back against the wall and slid down into a seating position, knees held tightly to his chest. He sat silently, before banging his fist on the carpet, his mind already slipping back to what he had seen. He was confused by how it had made him feel, and it made him angry. Eventually, he sighed and shook his head.

_What am I thinking?_ he thought, laughing. _That's what art is supposed to do, make you feel things. It was well drawn and evocative, what I felt was nothing more than a natural reaction to a very imaginative piece. It had nothing to do with the fact that I was in it, or the fact I was holding hands with Kaidou…_

As with most things, Saiki was content to use logic to come to terms with the things he did not understand, even if it meant lying to himself.

_There's nothing wrong with thinking about good art, it should leave an impression on you… _he concluded.

Content with his reasoning, he closed his eyes and let his mind take him back to that moment by the ocean.

He smiled.


	10. The Kaidou Effect

Chapter 10: The Kaidou Effect

The next morning, Saiki was unusually upbeat.

He hated the early hours, but today something felt different. Even the usual annoyances he had to frequently deal with at this time seemed unable to dampen his mood; his father's incessant requests, the cats mewling outside, the steady flow of thoughts creeping into his head – none of it phased him this morning. Even now, as he readied himself to leave for school, he couldn't help but smile.

This Saiki had dubbed the 'Kaidou Effect'. After what he had seen and felt yesterday he had concluded, after much thought, that Kaidou's affection did have an effect on him. Seeing himself in his drawings, seeing how closely he paid attention to him, made him feel… strange. He hadn't quite figured out what the feeling was yet, but it did seem to make him happier than usual. He reasoned that it was likely pride at being the subject of Kaidou's work, but that didn't explain the emotions he had felt when first looking upon the ocean scene he had drawn of the two of them. Perhaps it was a sense of camaraderie. He did care about Kaidou after all, in an odd sort of way. They were technically friends at this point, he was loathed to admit, so maybe he just felt happy to see such closeness in _that _way. It was possible he supposed, but… do friends hold hands?

He slung his gym bag over his shoulder and slipped on his germanium ring, taking a quick glance at the clock as he did so. It was just about time to leave. As he made for the door, a strange vibrating noise stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and listened. There was another buzz, and then another. It seemed to be emanating from somewhere near the bed. Curious, Saiki pulled back the sheets to find the phone he had purchased yesterday, hidden down the crack beside the bed. The screen was lit up blue with a message icon. Saiki found himself smiling once again.

**Saiki!  
I only just checked my phone, but hey!  
Oh no rip me Im gonna be late  
See you in gym class Saiki!**

Saiki's finger hovered over the reply button but didn't press it. Instead, he slipped his phone into his back pocket and made his way downstairs, a spark of excitement kindling in his chest. As he began the short walk to school, he rationalised that the Kaidou Effect would likely wear off in a few days or so if they maintained minimal contact. As much as he enjoyed the mood boost, the emotions that came with it were confusing. Such confusion scared him somewhat. As an all-powerful psychic, capable of doing and knowing anything, not understanding something was not a concept he was familiar with.

After ten minutes of walking, Saiki arrived at school. He was on time, a little early even – ideal given that he still needed to change for gym class. He quickly made his way to the locker room, praying that no-one else had arrived yet. Of course, luck was not, nor was it ever, on his side. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of at least twenty semi-naked boys. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his good mood evaporating. Pushing through the rabble, he made his way to his locker. He quickly began to undress, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. After he had changed, he sat down on the bench in front of him and waited for the start of class. Again, he preferred not to look around him, but at the floor. He waited until, a few minutes later, he began to get impatient. The smell of sweat as well as the raucous noise was beginning to get on his nerves. He was just thankful he had worn his ring today; a stream of random thoughts right now would have made things unbearable.

Eventually, he looked up to check the time. His eyes did not fall upon the clock, however, but upon the slim, semi-naked figure of a certain blue-haired boy. Saiki quickly looked away, blinking rapidly. A heat began seeping into his cheeks, making him feel uneasy. He kept his head down and tried to let it pass. A strange curiosity stirred within him. He felt the need to look again – it was almost a compulsion, an inner desire he was trying to fight. In the end the curiosity was too much. He looked up once again.

Sure enough, stood by his locker with his shirt awkwardly pulled over his head, was Kaidou.  
Saiki's eyes rested upon the pale skin of his chest, watching as the faint trace of muscle beneath moved in tandem with his squirming. It soon disappeared under a layer of fabric as he finally managed to slip his shirt over his head.

Saiki continued to watch as Kaidou kicked off his shoes, curiosity overriding any thoughts he may have had to stop. He knew what Kaidou was about to do, so why was he all of a sudden so interested? Why couldn't he look away?

He swallowed hard as Kaidou unzipped his pants and pulled them off. He quickly pulled on his gym shorts, but not before Saiki got a glimpse of his skull-patterned boxers.

_What am I doing?_ he thought, tearing his eyes away. He shook his head. _Why did I need to see that…?_

He didn't have a logical explanation for what had just happened. The Kaidou Effect was strong, but surely not strong enough to make him want to see such things? He wasn't interested in what bodies looked like, he never had been – and especially not Kaidou's. So what was this compulsion? And why did it only seem to apply to Kaidou? There were others in that locker room, some in even more intimate states of undress, so why did his eyes gravitate only to him? Nothing made sense anymore.

Saiki put his head in his hands. Everything that was happening lately only seemed to make him more confused.

"SAIKAAAY!" a voice from behind shouted. Having not quite gotten used to being surprised, Saiki almost jumped out of his skin.

"You okay there, buddy?" If the voice hadn't been a dead giveaway, the hand now clasping his shoulder certainly was. Only Nendou with his superhuman strength could grip so hard.

Saiki shrugged him off and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, trying to appear composed.

"_Yeah_," he projected, scowling. Behind that scowl was a blend of feelings he was trying his best to conceal, but his cheeks were still hot, now with embarrassment.

"You sure? You look a bit peaky." Nendou leaned in as close as possible to get a look at his face. Saiki recoiled, not at all appreciating the invasion of his personal space.

"_I told you, I'm perfectly fine,_" Saiki reiterated, turning away.

"Whatever you say man," Nendou shrugged, slapping him on the back. Saiki winced.

_Was there anyone more obnoxious than this loutish imbecile? _he thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

"ALRIGHT TEAM LET'S GET OUT THERE!"

_Apparently so_.

"SAIKI, I SEE YOU BACK THERE," shouted a spiky haired boy by the door. "AND YOU NENDOU, IT'S TIME TO PLAY BALL!"

Saiki sighed and trudged his way to the now open door, along with all the other boys. Hairo Kineshi was kind and principled yes, but he was also incomparably loud. His enthusiasm for sports was also rarely shared by others, particularly during the early morning.

As he made his way onto the field and lined up with the others, Saiki made a point of avoiding Kaidou. Hairo, it seemed, had other ideas for him however.

"NENDOU!" he yelled, swinging a baseball bat. "Pick a few players and get out there, but make sure _you're_ pitching first, we have some unfinished business."

Saiki dragged a hand across his face. It was always the same. Hairo and Nendou's rivalry meant that whenever it came time for a team sport, who they picked for their teams rarely changed. They were so focused on besting each other that, in the interest of time, they preferred to pick the exact same teams they had picked in their very first gym class. It just so happened that both Saiki and Kaidou had ended up on Nendou's team that day.

"Alright guys," Nendou gestured while slipping on a baseball glove. "You know what to do."

As the better players covered the bases, Saiki and a few others fanned out ready to field. He found himself walking alongside Kaidou, who immediately smiled upon catching his gaze. It somehow relaxed him a little.

"You ready to make some good catches, Saiki?" he asked, adjusting the tape on his wrist and flexing his fingers.

_"No, but you seem to be."_ Saiki had his composure back, but he couldn't help but notice how pale and presumably soft the skin on Kaidou's slender arms appeared to be, and how it compared to what he had seen earlier.

"The Jet Black Wings can catch more than just Dark Reunion spies you know," he boasted, raising an eyebrow and wagging his finger.

_"Oh really?" _Saiki replied without a hint of sarcasm, knowing full well that the only thing Kaidou was likely to catch was a cold.

"And just wait till you see me pitch, a baseball might be smaller than a dodgeball, but I'll still be able to unleash my special move!"

_"Which is…?"_

"The ultimate, the deadly, the devasting… Meteor Spark Genocide Ball!"

"_I look forward to it_." Saiki rolled his eyes and walked away, biting his tongue to prevent himself from smiling.

_What have you done to me, Kaidou…? _he thought to himself, his lips curling into a smile anyway. He took up a position on the right side of the field, a little away from Kaidou. He stood there trying to look as though he was paying attention, but in reality, he couldn't care less about baseball. His mind was elsewhere.

As Nendou stepped up to pitch, all eyes were on him. Saiki was the exception. His gaze lay upon Kaidou, studying him. It was hard to believe that this scrawny, witless teenager had had such a profound effect on him. He was annoyingly persistent, irritatingly stupid, and had illusions of grandeur that were so laughable no-one except his own mother would pay him any attention. That was only half the story though – everyone who knew him had just stopped reading at the end of that particular chapter. If only they could see what Saiki saw. It didn't take a psychic, all they had to do was read on. If they had gotten to know him, they would realise he was kind-hearted, brave and surprisingly talented.  
Saiki felt the need to tell him these things, but why did he care? He had lived a life of total indifference up until this point, so… _what made him feel differently about Kaidou?_ This was a question he had asked of himself many times and was yet to find a definitive answer. But perhaps his focus was too narrow. Admittedly, his thought process had become somewhat stale as of late. Tired logic and dogged rationality had given him a blinkered perspective that closed off certain… _possibilities_. For instance, there was one answer he refused to entertain. He didn't ever let it cross his mind he thought it that absurd. It was the simplest of notions – perhaps he felt the same way about Kaidou, as Kaidou felt about him.

_Preposterous_, Saiki thought to himself. _I've never been attracted to anyone in that way nor would I ever-_

_THWACK!_

The distinct sound of bat striking ball brought Saiki from his thoughts and back to reality. He looked up to see the ball flying through the sky. As it arced downwards beginning its descent, he realised that it was coming right towards him. Of course, there was no need to panic. He could use any number of his powers to pluck it out of the air if he wished, but as per usual, he would simply pretend to catch it, then drop it at the last moment.

As the ball dropped and dropped, Saiki became aware of movement to his left. His eyes widened as it became clear who it was.

"It's mine! I've got it!" Kaidou was yelling, running clumsily towards him.

Saiki could see what was going to happen and he didn't need clairvoyance to see it. Just about everyone on the field could see the collision about to unfold before them. Thankfully, he had time to react. A step to the left or right would do it. He could probably even catch the ball before doing so.  
But he didn't. As Kaidou careered towards him with his eyes to the sky, he stood rooted to the spot. Then, the inevitable happened.

Kaidou crashed into him with a soft thud, knocking Saiki to the ground. He fell onto his back, arms outstretched, with Kaidou coming down on top of him, his head settling mere inches from his own.  
Saiki lay there, unmoving. Kaidou was on top of him, his whole body pressed flush against his own. His mind was now blank. He could focus on nothing but this strange new sensation. For once he was feeling, not thinking.  
The first thing he noticed was how warm Kaidou's body was. The only thing he could liken it to was the glow of a fireplace in winter, but even that didn't do it justice.  
Another thing he was quick to notice was how close their hands had ended up. One of Kaidou's had come to rest atop his forearm, his small fingers now lightly gripping his wrist.

A little dazed, Kaidou pushed himself up and lifted his head. Saiki's heart was racing. He blinked rapidly, their eyes finally meeting. They gazed at each other for a moment as time stood still.  
Kaidou's eyes… they were… _beautiful_.  
Saiki wasn't sure if cardinal red was their natural colour, but the way they sparkled under the morning sun took his breath away.

"I'm really sorry, Saiki… are… are you alright?" he asked, his face blooming a light shade of pink.

Saiki didn't say anything. He was simply too transfixed by his eyes. It was only when the shouts of the others on the field became louder did sense return to him. He sat up slowly, reluctantly tearing his eyes from Kaidou's gaze.

"Are you two alright?" Nendou asked, finally arriving on the scene.

"I'm fine, but Saiki seems-"

_"I'm fine," _Saiki projected, clambering to his feet and dusting himself off. _"I'm going to the nurse's office though, I feel slightly dizzy,"_ he lied.

Kaidou reached for his shoulder. "I'll come with-"

"_No, I… I'll be fine alone."_ He shook away his hand and began walking towards the locker room. When he turned the corner, he quickly teleported back to his bedroom. Immediately he threw a wild punch at the wall. It crumbled before him.

_Just what is happening to me…?_

He sat down amongst the rubble, his head in his hands. His feelings were driving him to madness. He couldn't explain it and he couldn't admit it, but Kaidou made him feel things like nothing else could.

He had watched the sun set on all the world's oceans, observed the dancing of the Northern Lights, even witnessed the birth of distant stars from atop the Earth's highest mountains, but none of it evoked a sense of wonder anywhere close to what he felt when looking into his eyes.

His mind pushed him in every direction, seeking an answer. But perhaps the answer did not lie with his mind.  
He suddenly recalled a conversation he had had with his mom when he was younger about how people 'connected'. She had said that when it came to people, you should think with your heart, not your mind. Only through your feelings can you truly know someone. Saiki had thought this notion laughable, especially when she had gone on to talk of her connection with his father. He had asked how they 'connected' and how she could possibly explain wanting to marry a hapless, bootlicking idiot. Saiki remembered her response clearly.

_The heart wants what the heart wants._


	11. Tempest

Chapter 11: Tempest

Saiki stared at the clock restlessly, desperate for its hands to finally strike three.

Having begrudgingly returned to school shortly before the end of gym class, he had spent the rest of the day avoiding just about everybody. He needed to get home, primarily to avoid his classmates' incessant questions, but also to get away from… _him_.

He now sat bolt upright in his chair, his eyes fixed in a thousand-yard stare. The quiet of the classroom was unnerving. Moments of silence led to moments of confused contemplation, which only made things worse. It inevitably drove him to relive the moment over and over again in his mind – the clattering of their bodies, the warmth of his chest, the splendour of his eyes…  
The feelings that manifested when he did were daunting. The very prospect that he… he might… _like _Kaidou… was not something he was fond of, nor something he was willing to accept.

"…that'll be all for today class."

Saiki blinked himself back to reality, roused from his idle state by the words of his teacher. Around him his classmates were already packing away their things, not waiting for the sound of the bell. Saiki did the same. He was desperate to get out of here without being seen. Being accosted by the likes of Nendou or Hairo could mean being forced into walking home with them, or worse – it could cause him to come into contact with Kaidou. He couldn't face him right now, not with the weight of uncertainty he was carrying.

Zipping up his bag, he waited for the bell. When it finally rang, he jumped up and made a beeline for the door. He swung it open and bolted down the corridor towards the exit. He just needed a quiet place to teleport and he could be home in a matter of milliseconds. Finding that place in school was near impossible, so one of the alleys nearby would have to do.

Pushing past the stream of students heading for home, he jostled his way out of the main doors to freedom. He was met by a blustery wind and a dark, overcast sky. Paying the weather little attention, he charged out of the gates and rounded the corner, his alley of choice in sight.

"SAIKI! SAIKI! SAI…"

He froze, well aware whose voice was shouting his name. He screwed his eyes shut in frustration.

_Why now…?_ he thought, bitterly cursing his luck.  
He turned and sighed, his fears being realised as he spotted Kaidou scampering after him.

"Sai… ki…" he panted, coming to a halt beside him. He doubled over and clutched at his chest, totally out of breath.

"_What is it?" _Saiki asked pointedly. He could easily have pretended he didn't hear him and slipped out of sight, but something inside made him stop and wait.

"Just… give me… a second…" Kaidou wheezed.

Saiki felt a strange ambivalence brewing inside. Part of him wanted to get far away from here, to get far away from Kaidou. Uncertainty and fear weighed heavily on his thoughts. The other part of him, the part that had made him stop, wanted the opposite. His inner compulsion, sentiment, attraction (_definitely not_), or whatever it was he felt towards Kaidou, was willing him to stay.  
It defied reason, but the latter had won the battle between mind and heart.

"_Are you alright?" _Saiki asked. It was most uncharacteristic, but the twinge of concern he now felt seemed to further override his desire to cut and run.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry," Kaidou breathed, straightening up and taking a deep breath.

"_Are you sure? You did just run fifty yards, possibly more." _Such a sarcastic remark was common of Saiki, but in this case it worked well as a way of masking his concern.

"I can run miles without stopping you know."

"_Of course you can_."

"I can! I just had a big lunch, that's why I was so out of breath."

_"If you say so_," Saiki projected, trying not to smile. He had to admit, Kaidou's delusions were amusing at times. "_Anyway, did you need something?"_

"Errr, I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk home together is all."

This was his chance to leave. He could come up with an excuse and be out of here within seconds. Easy.

"_Oh, I see. Well I guess so. Sure, why not?_" Saiki's eye twitched as the words tumbled from his mind and straight into Kaidou's head.

"That's great! I just thought you might have had somewhere to be, you know, after you left class so fast."

"_No, not today._" He gritted his teeth. _What am I doing? _he thought. _Why can't I say no?_

"Ah, okay. Well, shall we get going then?" Kaidou smiled and gestured down the street.

"…_Sure._"

They began to walk, Saiki leading the way. His expression gave away little – he had mastered the perfect poker face long ago – but internally he was far from calm. The Kaidou Effect felt stronger than ever, and clearly it was the cause of his impulsive answering.  
He needed to be away from Kaidou, far away, and yet his feelings told him otherwise. All day he had debated these feelings, but he was yet to find the answer he was looking for, well, not the right one anyway.

"So how come you took off so fast?" Kaidou asked.

Saiki thought for a second, trying to come up with a plausible excuse.  
"_No particular reason, I just wanted to get home and play videogames is all,_" he lied.

"Oh? That's cool, what you playing these days?"

"_Nothing new. Nothing you're likely to have heard of anyway."_

"Try me."

"_I don't remember what it's called, but it's old. Very retro, terrible graphics, et cetera._"

"Hey I bet it's still fun though! I like games like that."

Saiki knew for a fact he did not. He had seen his game collection when he had visited his house – of the few games he had, they had all been released within the last two years.

"_Do you really now?"_

"I do! I might even know this game you're playing at the moment, maybe you could show it to me sometime, hm?"

"_Perhaps, one day_."

Kaidou's feelings for him were evidently behind this sudden interest. Saiki didn't need to take off his ring to know that. A flash of guilt passed over him. Being a psychic, he knew all about Kaidou's crush on him, and yet, Kaidou knew nothing of Saiki's feelings, whatever they were.

As they turned the corner, Saiki felt a drop of rain land on his forearm. He looked up to find the sky now thick with dark clouds.  
Kaidou noticed it too. He held out his hand, palm up, and felt for any drops.

"The weather did say rain," he said, "but not until this evening."

"_I'm sure it will be fine._"

As the words left Saiki's mind, the heavens opened. A light drizzle now became a heavy downpour, with the two of them caught in the middle of it.

"Or not," Kaidou laughed, stopping for a moment. He zipped open his bag and pulled out a small umbrella. Opening it up, he raised it above Saiki's head.  
Saiki quickly stepped aside, a little flustered. He didn't expect him to share.  
"Saiki, get under here. You'll get wet."

"_No, it's okay. I'm-_"

"Come on," Kaidou interrupted, "you'll catch a cold otherwise." He stepped closer and raised the umbrella above his head once again.

Saiki wasn't sure what to do. When had Kaidou become so bold? He stepped away again, shaking his head.

Kaidou wasn't giving up. "If you don't want to share, then please take it," he said, offering him the umbrella.

Saiki now only had one choice. He sighed.

"_Alright, alright. We'll share."_

There was no way he was going to take an umbrella he didn't need and let Kaidou get wet. It would be selfish and mean, two things he tried his best not to be. That wasn't the whole truth though. He couldn't help but feel a little privileged that Kaidou would share with him, especially considering how small an umbrella it was. There was real concern in his voice too. He clearly worried about Saiki, caring enough to even give up the umbrella completely so long as he took it.

Saiki tentatively stepped closer to Kaidou and under the umbrella. He was aware how close they would have to be for the both of them to remain dry. He just hoped that he could remain distracted enough by the weather and their idle conversation to not be reminded of how much physically closer they had gotten this morning. It would prove difficult, however, as Kaidou was about to prove.

"Saiki…? Uhm, I had another reason for wanting to find you after school," he confessed, beginning to walk again.

"_Which was?_"

"I wanted to check that you were alright."

"_Why wouldn't I be alright?_"

"This morning… I thought I'd hurt you, you ran away and didn't come back until our next class. I'm really sorry if I did…"

Silence descended upon the pair. Saiki wasn't sure what to say. The rain continued to beat down around them, but it didn't seem to make the situation any less awkward. After a few moments, Kaidou stopped dead in his tracks. He hung his head in apology.

"Saiki, please forgive me!" he cried.

Saiki shook his head, the memories flooding back. "_You didn't hurt me,_" he quickly assured him, wanting this conversation to be over. Hearing Kaidou apologise made him feel strangely soft inside, as well as a little guilty considering he had nothing to really apologise for. "_You don't need to be sorry, okay?_"

"Really?" Kaidou looked up, eyes wide.

"_Really,_" Saiki nodded. He tried not to look directly into them, but doing so was a near impossible task given how close they had to stand under the damn umbrella. That and the fact that Kaidou's eyes were so oddly enchanting. Saiki was willing to admit this, but the reason he thought so was still inexplicable.

Kaidou smiled warmly. "Alright… I'm just glad we both came out of it unscathed, even if it was kinda' my fault. I was really scared that I'd hurt you…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway, I guess we should-"

A sudden clap of thunder whipped the words from Kaidou's mouth. He let out a high pitch shriek and flinched, dropping the umbrella. Spooked, he grabbed Saiki by his shirt and cowered behind him.  
Saiki simply stood there in the driving rain, bemused. When he felt Kaidou's grip tighten and his hands shake, he realised just how much the thunder must have frightened him.  
As the rumbling died away, Kaidou finally let go of Saiki's shirt.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he whispered, barely audible above the now howling wind. "Thunder… scares me… always has…"

Saiki felt a jolt of sadness. The look on Kaidou's face was not one he had seen before, nor was it one he ever wanted to see again. The fear etched into his expression was both powerful and poignant. He could feel it. So much so that it provoked something within him, something he had never experienced before. It was a primordial urge that he had always thought himself incapable of feeling, but right now, right here, he felt it.

He surged forwards and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Kaidou, embracing him in a clumsy hug. He was slow to reciprocate, clearly shocked by what he was seeing and feeling. Such an intimate gesture was so uncharacteristic of Saiki, and it surprised them both.  
After a moment of trepidation, Kaidou threw his arms around his shoulders and returned the hug.

Saiki's mind fell silent, all thoughts drifting from his head, thinking giving way to feeling.  
He felt everything: the warmth of Kaidou's body, the tight squeezing of his fingers, the tickle of his hair against his cheek. It all felt so… _natural_.

As the seconds passed by, sense gradually returned to him. He immediately became aware of the rain, which was now coming down in a torrent, lashing at his face and soaking the pair of them through. The wind was also becoming even more turbulent, bordering on dangerous.  
He pulled back from their embrace and Kaidou did the same. For a brief moment, Saiki's hands slipped down his shoulders and held a loose grip on the tops of his arms. They both stared at each other, their faces illuminated by distant bolts of lightning.  
Saiki couldn't help but lose himself in his eyes all over again. The flashes overhead gave them a dazzling lustre, made even more vibrant by the drops of rain now dripping from his eyelashes.

A violent gust of wind brought with it the complete return of Saiki's awareness. He quickly realised they were caught up in a vicious storm. Deciding that he would have time to figure out what just happened later, he picked the umbrella from the floor and grabbed Kaidou's arm.

"_We need to go,_" he projected, sensing the danger. He tried to open the umbrella again, but it blew inside out almost immediately. Another strong gust then promptly blew it from his hand and into the air. He would have to buy Kaidou a new one at some point. Tugging on his arm, Saiki began to run. They both sprinted off down the street and through the haze, the wind and rain battering them with every step. After turning a corner, Saiki could finally see his house. He ran as fast as he could towards it, half-dragging the now panting Kaidou with him. They arrived at the door just as a fork of lightning struck the ground behind them, deafening them with a shockwave of roaring thunder. Saiki fumbled with his keys, trying as fast as he could to fit one of them in the lock. At last he found the right one and the key turned. He swung the door open and glanced behind him. Kaidou's eyes were screwed shut, his hands clapped over his ears in panic.

Saiki didn't really have a choice. His thoughts and feelings would have to wait.

Grabbing Kaidou by the arm, he pulled him into the house and slammed the door shut behind them.


	12. Simple, Easy and Intimate

Chapter 12: Simple, Easy and Intimate

Saiki hurriedly bolted the door shut.

He pressed his back firmly against it and waited. The storm outside raged, the wind howling and roaring, desperate to get in. The door shook violently in its frame, holding strong.  
After a few tense moments it stopped, the wind seemingly giving up for now. Saiki leaned his head back and let out a sigh of relief.

Satisfied they would be safe indoors, he turned his attention to Kaidou, who sat slumped on the floor in a pool of water, shivering. He felt the same urge as he had done moments earlier, to embrace him and tell him he was safe, but this time a well of embarrassment was quick to bury it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut.  
What he had done, he had done on impulse. He had hugged Kaidou without thinking, taking leave of his senses and buckling to emotion. To have this emotion, and all the emotions he had felt recently, confirmed that Kaidou clearly meant more to him than any other person he had ever met. He cared about him, not like a stray animal he had to begrudgingly protect as he had previously thought, but in a manner that, well, just felt alien to him. He didn't know whether what he was feeling came from a desire for a friend, family, or love. What he did know, however, was that he didn't like to see Kaidou sad or hurt.  
Further thought was needed to fully establish the true nature of his feelings, but for now he had other priorities.

"_Are you alright, Kaidou?_" he asked, bending down to look him over.

Kaidou nodded and flashed him a shaky smile.

He wasn't hurt, Saiki assessed, but he was certainly shaken up. His clothes were soaking wet too, as was his hair.

"_Take off your shoes and follow me_," Saiki requested, deciding on a course of action. He removed his own shoes and stood by the bottom of the stairs.  
Kaidou blinked back at him vacantly, still unsettled by the noise outside. With shaking hands, he obliged, taking off his shoes and following him up the stairs. Saiki led the way into his bedroom, where he opened up his wardrobe and began to take out some clothes. His first priority was getting Kaidou dry – hypothermia, he told himself, was a real risk if he remained in wet clothing.  
Having him wear some of his old clothes wasn't really a big deal, at least it didn't feel like it. They were just clothes, after all. The real problem Saiki was concerned with was the lack thereof. He really didn't have many clothes, preferring instead to spend his money on more important commodities, like coffee jelly. Finding something would be a challenge. An even greater challenge still would be finding something that fit Kaidou. He was at least three inches smaller than him, and much scrawnier to boot.

Eventually Saiki pulled out a navy hoodie (his only hoodie) and a pair of track pants he had never worn. He closed the wardrobe and turned to Kaidou.

"_Put these on_. _There should be towels in the bathroom too_." He dropped the clothes in his arms and pointed to the bathroom across the hall.

"But… are you sure?" Kaidou gripped them tightly.

Saiki nodded.

"T-Thank you," Kaidou smiled, a look of real appreciation lighting up his glum expression. He made his way out to the bathroom and closed the door.

Saiki set about changing his own clothes. As he did so, he couldn't help but wonder what Kaidou made of their situation. He wanted to find out. Without a moment's hesitation he slipped the germanium ring from his finger and began to concentrate, a deluge of thoughts now flooding into his head. He focused in on Kaidou's inner voice and listened.

_I shouldn't be such a baby. Saiki probably thinks I'm a total chicken now. I'll have to think of some excuse for why I acted so scared… but wait… I already told him I was scared of storms! Argh, I'm such an idiot! At least he didn't make fun of me… in fact he really seemed to want to help. He did hug me after all… it felt so so good…  
Argh! He was only trying to make me feel better, that's all. Nothing more. He was just being nice. Get a grip, Kaidou, get a grip…_

Saiki cracked a genuine smile. He felt a little bad for prying like this, but Kaidou's thoughts were just so naive and innocent.

_Oh God, should I take off my underwear too? They are wet… but… Saiki didn't give me any dry ones. Dammit. I can't sit in wet underwear… I guess I'll have to go commando and hope they're dry by the time the storm's over…_

Saiki couldn't help but laugh.

_Mmm, this hoodie… it's not exactly my size, but it smells just like him… so good… maybe he'll forget about it and let me keep it._

_Good grief_, he thought to himself, shaking his head. His smile remained, wider now. Why this display of affection gave him a happy feeling, he didn't know. Whenever Teruhashi or Yumehara had had similar thoughts they had only filled him with a feeling of revulsion, not happiness.

The bathroom door soon creaked open. Saiki thought he might not have found the towels, so, after putting a fresh shirt on, as well as his ring, he went out into the hallway to meet him.

_"__Kaidou? Do you need-_"

Saiki stopped. Kaidou closed the door and turned to face him, smiling sheepishly as he did so. Saiki simply blinked and took a bite of his lip. Words failed him. In these clothes, _his _clothes, Kaidou looked nothing short of adorable. He couldn't deny it, nor was he going to. The hoodie was comically oversized, the pants loose and ill-fitting, his normally spiky hair soft and fluffy – the sight gave him a feeling that he could only liken to the warmth he felt when eating coffee jelly. He looked… _cute_? If that was the right word? Saiki wasn't sure if it was, but labels weren't important. He was very fond of this look. It was curiously likable, and disarmingly so.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these," Kaidou said, continuing to dry his hair. "I was totally soaked."

"_Not a problem_." Saiki stood there awkwardly, not wanting to move. Kaidou, a little embarrassed, squirmed under his gaze.

"I, uhm, left my clothes on the radiator in the bathroom, if that's okay…"

"_Of course._"

"I, uhm, I-"

A flash of lightning lit up the house, causing Kaidou to flinch.

"_Come on,_" Saiki beckoned, gesturing for them to return downstairs. "_You should let your parents know where you are._"

Kaidou nodded and tentatively followed, only stopping for a moment as the accompanying thunder rumbled overhead. When they arrived back in the kitchen, Saiki motioned for him to take a seat.

"_I'm sure they must be worried,_" he projected, sitting himself at the head of the table. He pulled out his phone and prepared to message his own parents.

Kaidou sat beside him on the closest available chair. "Probably. If I'm not home on time she freaks out." He took out his own phone and began dialling numbers.

"_That's your phone?_" Saiki asked.

Kaidou made a face. "Yeah… kinda' lame I know," he said, trying to conceal it behind his fingers.

"_Not at all._" Saiki held up his own phone. Kaidou shook his head in disbelief.

"No way. I don't believe it!"

"_Believe it_."

"I can't, Saiki! I've never seen anyone with the same phone as mine! I swear."

"_Well now you have._"

Kaidou was genuinely astonished and so was Saiki. It seems they both had the same off brand smartphone, although it was unlikely Kaidou did so by choice.

"Your mom must be like mine then," he laughed. "She won't let me have a better model, says it'll 'distract me from my studies,' pfft." He rolled his eyes.

"_She is the same, yes,_" Saiki lied, if only to make him feel better. "_You better call your mom._"

Kaidou nodded, his mood visibly improved, and dialled the last few numbers. Unsurprisingly, his mother picked up immediately. A long call ensued, with Kaidou having to give her multiple reassurances of his safety. When he did eventually hang up, he ended it with a reluctantly muttered 'love you too'.

"_So? What did she say?" _Saiki asked. He put his own phone into his pocket having sent a vaguely worded message to his mother.

"That I should wait until the storm is over before making my way home. Apparently its dangerous out there, at least according to mom…"

"_It certainly seems that way,_" Saiki agreed, glancing out the window. Rain battered tirelessly against it, whipped up into a frenzy by a now tempestuous wind.

"Would it be okay if… I stayed here for now? Just until it calms down…" Kaidou sank into his hoodie, covering his face up to his nose. He clearly felt a little uncomfortable asking. He needn't, however, as it was a request Saiki was never going to refuse.

"_You can._"

"Thanks Saiki," he hummed gratefully, showing his whole face again. "It really means a lot…"

"_It's not a problem._"

"And, uhm… thank you for before."

"_Before?_"

"Yeah, when we were outside…" Kaidou shot him a shy smile, his gaze shifting away towards the window.

"_Oh, it's-"_

"I mean I wasn't scared or anything," he insisted. "It was just… the noise startled me was all."

"_Like I said, it's-"_

"One of my first encounters with Dark Reunion was during a storm like that." Kaidou gripped his wrist and flexed his fingers, closing his eyes as if to remember.

Saiki rolled his eyes and simply listened. On the outside he remained stony faced, visibly unimpressed by his tale as he always appeared to be. Inside, however, he was smiling. If Kaidou could call on his delusions, he must be feeling better. Seeing him scared out of his mind was not something Saiki wanted to see again. Thankfully, he was back to his usual, idiotic self.

"It was on a winter's night, long, long ago…"

For the next fifteen minutes Kaidou explained, in the most fanciful terms, how he came to be unsettled by storms. It was a tale about as factual as the average fantasy novel, but it was entertaining nonetheless. By the time he was finishing up, Saiki was wondering if he had made it up on the spot or had somehow thought of this beforehand. Either way, he anticipated a film adaptation sometime in the future.

"…and that, Saiki, is how the Jet Black Wings came to fear the storm."

"_I thought you said you weren't afraid of them._"

"I'm not! I told you it's an instinct that kicks in whenever I get flashbacks of the battle. The storm is the trigger for my curse."

"_Right…"_

"I wasn't scared OKAY!" Kaidou folded his arms and pouted.

"_So you won't be needing another hug at any point then?_" Saiki teased.

"I, uhm, well… I don't know." Kaidou's gaze shifted towards the wall. He hid in his hoodie again, evidently flustered.  
Saiki remained quiet, thinking to himself. The urge to hug Kaidou had been so strong, would he feel it again?  
"What made you do it?" Kaidou asked, his question cutting through the silence.

"_Do what?_" Saiki shot back, off guard.

"…hug me."

_"__Urgh, why?_"

"Because it's so unlike you. I've never seen you hug anyone before… I just kinda' thought, what makes me so special? Haha…" The awkward laugh and nervous scratch of his neck gave Saiki the impression he was hoping to find out if Saiki reciprocated his feelings. Unfortunately for both of them, Saiki didn't have that answer.

"_You needed help, so I helped,_" he offered, tiptoeing round the subject.

"Ah, okay." Kaidou looked a little disappointed. Saiki didn't like that.

"_I did it because I care,_" he admitted, honestly. "_You looked scared, more scared than I have ever seen you before. Hugging you just felt like the right thing to do…_"

Kaidou couldn't hide his smile. He beamed back at him, clearly reading into his answer a little more than he should have.

_"…__and I owed you one for what happened in the alley, that's all,_" he quickly added. "_We're even now._"

Kaidou nodded, grinning. Thankfully for Saiki, he was quick to change the subject.

"When are your parents going to be home anyway?"

"_Not sure. Considering the weather though, a lot later._"

Kaidou looked like he was going to respond, but a rumbling sound stopped him from doing so. It had not come from sky.

"Sorry," he laughed, "guess I'm hungry."

"_When did you last eat?_"

"Lunch, I think? It's okay though, I should have an apple or something leftover. I'll just grab it from my bag by the door." He got up to do so, but Saiki stopped him.

"_Isn't that a little insubstantial?_"

"Uhm, it's all I have."

"_I can make you something, if you want._"

"What? Really?!"

"_Yeah. Why not? If you're stuck here, you may as well have something decent to eat._"  
Saiki's offer was genuine. In his eyes, there was nothing untoward about offering a guest some food. It was simple hospitality. That and the fact that Kaidou needed the muscle mass. He couldn't, in good conscience, let his skinny frame get any skinnier.

"Well, I… sure, okay then!" Kaidou sat back down at the table, a cheesy grin now adorning his face.

Saiki knew he was going to misinterpret his intentions, but he didn't care. He made for the kitchen cupboards, recipes flying through his mind. A small part of him, it seemed, had something of a desire to impress Kaidou with his culinary skills.  
He opened the first cupboard, then the next, and then the next, until finally he knew exactly what he was going to make.

"_Kaidou_,_ I take back what I said about having something decent_."

Kaidou swivelled in his chair to find Saiki with a hand held dramatically over his face.

"Whaaaat?"

"_No-one has been shopping for groceries… and there are no ingredients in the cupboards. The only food we have is… microwave ramen._"

"Ah that sounds great Saiki, I could really use some ramen right now."

_"__What? Really?_"

"Yeah? I mean, I didn't expect you to be cooking a full course meal or anything."

Saiki was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to show off his creativity, and even more so that he couldn't give Kaidou a proper meal, but he was somewhat relieved at the boy's simple tastes.  
He took out the ramen from the cupboard and set about opening it. Once the packaging was off, he put the blocks of noodles into bowls and poured water over them, before shoving them in the microwave and setting the timer. Two minutes later, they were done. He took the bowls out and set them down on the table, each with an accompanying pair of chopsticks.

"Mmm, smells good," Kaidou said, practically drooling.

"_Enjoy, I guess._"

As they ate, Saiki had an amusing thought. If he was to take off his ring right now, he would probably hear Kaidou frantically reminding himself that this wasn't a date, which was ironic considering the circumstance. Sat here in an empty kitchen, rain beating against the windows, eating microwave ramen – it wasn't exactly romantic. It was about as low effort as can be, but Saiki didn't mind that. This certainly wasn't a date, but _if _it was, this would be how he would prefer it. Simple, easy and intimate. That was how to enjoy the company of one's significant other. Not that Kaidou was his significant other. Nor did he want him to be.

…did he?

"Saiki," Kaidou slurped, interrupting his train of thought.

"_Hm?_"

"Your phone, I think you got a message."

"_Oh_." Saiki took it out of his pocket and unlocked it. Given that he only had three contacts and one of them was sat beside him, he could hazard a guess at who it was from. He opened the message and sighed.

**Kusuo, darling, make sure you stay inside, okay? It looks as though it's getting worse out there. Turn on the TV and check the local news before letting your friend go home too. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

"Is everything okay?" asked Kaidou.

"_Yeah, just my mom being dramatic."_ Saiki put away his phone and hopped off his chair. Grabbing the TV remote from the counter, he turned on the TV and began flicking through the channels. He was greeted by static on most of them, but thankfully the local news channel did still seem to be on the air.

"Saiki don't let your ramen go cold," Kaidou chided. "Eat!"

"_In a minute. Need to see what's happening with the weather first._"

They waited a few minutes until the news presenter handed over to the weatherman, who appeared beside a weather map littered with warning signs.

"Good evening," he said, glumly. "A rapidly rising pocket of warm air continues to sweep across the country, bringing with it severe thunderstorms in the north and south. Heavy rain and gale force winds are expected long into the night, with these storms expected to get worse in some areas before dissipating in the early hours of the morning. The local authority has put several weather warnings in place across the prefecture, the highest of which concerns the town of Hidariwakibara Cho and its surrounding area. Anyone living within a ten-mile radius of the town is advised to stay indoors until at least 8am tomorrow morning. Bus and train services have been suspended, with employers told to provide temporary sleeping accommodation for their workers if able…"

Saiki swallowed hard. If he were alone right now, he would use his powers to be rid of the storm. To do that he needed privacy and time, neither of which he had. With just the two of them here, Kaidou was bound to notice any prolonged absence. There was no other choice. He had only one option.

"_Kaidou,_" he projected, "_I think…_" He took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_"__I think you're going to have to stay here tonight…_"


	13. Aim of the Game

Chapter 13: Aim of the Game

"What?!" Kaidou dropped his chopsticks and stared back at him. "Are you… are you sure?

"_You saw the news_. _The storm won't be over until tomorrow morning._" Saiki wasn't taking any chances, not with the situation as perilous as it was.

Kaidou looked away, a hint of a blush colouring his cheeks. "But, I mean… I could try to-"

"_Kaidou, it's dangerous out there. It would be safer if you stayed here with me._"

"Okay then…" he relented. "As long as it's alright with you…"

"_It is._"

Kaidou's gaze remained low. With a hushed "thanks Saiki," he smiled to himself, wider than Saiki had ever seen him smile before. It oozed a nervous affection, as well as great appreciation.

Saiki felt a familiar warmth in his chest. He cleared his throat and sat back down at the table.

"So," said Kaidou, "what we gonna' do tonight?"

Saiki thought for a moment. There was little else they could do besides watch TV or play videogames.

"_Well, providing the power stays on, I guess we can play videogames._"

"Sounds good to me!" Kaidou slurped up the last of his ramen and went to put his bowl in the sink.

Saiki remained seated, arms folded. He was happy to play games with Kaidou, but it was what came after that now worried him. It had dawned on him that tonight's sleeping arrangements could prove to be quite awkward, especially considering Kaidou's feelings for him. Saiki, of course, had only one bed. Naturally, he would have to offer it to Kaidou. He wasn't going to make him sleep on the couch, nor was he going to let him sleep in his brother's old room (too creepy), or worse, his parents' room (too embarrassing). With Kaidou in his bed, Saiki would therefore have to find an alternative place to sleep. He would do so later. For now, he needed to concentrate on the next few hours.

"What we gonna' play then?" Kaidou seemed excited, which Saiki thought was a shame considering how disappointing his selection of games was.

"_Well I don't have many, so I guess it'll have to be Olfana's Story_."

"Olfana's Story? Is that the retro game you were telling me about?"

"_Unfortunately, yes._" Saiki rose from the table and headed for the door.

"Saiki, you barely touched your ramen."

"_It's alright, I wasn't hungry. You can have it if you like._"

With a grateful nod Kaidou took Saiki's bowl and followed him upstairs.

"Is this Olfana game multiplayer?"

"_It has co-op, I think._" Saiki lead him into his room and over to the TV. "_Don't expect much_," he warned, sitting down in front of it. "_It has horrendous graphics and even worse gameplay, and the mechanics are beyond infuriating_."

"That's okay," laughed Kaidou. "I'm sure it'll be fun." He sat cross-legged beside him, ramen balanced between his legs.

Saiki switched on the TV and booted up his ancient console. He dusted off the spare gamepad, plugged it in and lay it beside Kaidou. Noticing how much louder the wind and rain were up here in his room, he turned the volume up to maximum in an attempt to drown it out. 8-bit music began blaring from the TV, filling the room with a catchy medieval-themed tune. Saiki pressed a few buttons to bring them to the main screen, before clicking 'new game' and entering into the character selection screen.

"_Don't say I didn't warn you_," he insisted, choosing the first character he saw. He appeared to be a knight of sorts, carrying an oversized sword and wearing heavy plate armour.

"Oh! Oh! I wanna' be the fist guy!" Kaidou exclaimed, almost choking on his noodles.

"_The fist guy?_"

"Yeah, the big dude. The unarmed specialist or whatever you'd call him."

"_You realise that's the most difficult class to play, right?"_

"Well of course, Saiki." Kaidou finished his noodles and promptly grabbed his gamepad. "But the Jet Black Wings needs no weapons. My fists of fury are all that I require to fight evil."

Saiki rolled his eyes. "_Fine, but don't blame me if it's game over before we even reach the first dungeon…_"

Five hours later, Saiki and Kaidou were still sat in front of the TV. Their eyes remained glued to the screen, their aching fingers and thumbs toiling to keep them in the game. Empty soda cans and candy bar wrappers lay scattered at their feet.

It turned out Kaidou was better at this game than Saiki expected. A _lot _better. He had learned the controls almost immediately upon loading into the world, and, from there, had effectively carried Saiki through the majority of their adventure. Only the final boss remained, a towering demon that held the Princess Olfana captive.

"Hit it Saiki, I've weakened it!" shouted Kaidou.

"_Argh, it wasn't enough. He's still got too much health._"

"Damn demon, you won't escape this time." He rapidly pressed a combo of buttons, bringing his character to within punching range of their adversary.

"_Kaidou don't do it! He's too strong._"

"I must. This monster has plagued mankind for too long. I finish this here."

"_Kaidou no!_"

"It's over. METEOR SPARK GENOCIDE STRIKE!"

Saiki knew it was over, but not for their hellish foe. As Kaidou's avatar charged at the monster, the demon let loose a barrage of dark energy, felling him instantly. His broken body then dematerialised, its pixels reforming in the stomach of the demon alongside the Princess.

Kaidou fell back, yelling and screeching "no" as much as his voice would allow him. He lay, motionless, and whispered, "it's all up to you now, Saiki. My fate, Olfana's fate, the fate of the world… it all rests upon your shoulders."

"_I'll save you_," Saiki promised defiantly. "_I'll save everyone!_"

He battled on, totally engrossed in their pixelated quest for victory. Emboldened by Kaidou's sacrifice, he hacked and slashed at their enemy, gracefully avoiding and blocking its attacks as he did so. When the boss' health bar atop the screen was almost depleted, he unleashed his ultimate move (albeit with less sound effects than Kaidou) – a single, well-placed blow to the demon's neck. Following a tense moment of roaring and thrashing, their foe finally fell. It promptly exploded into a colourful array of pixels, showering Saiki's avatar with gold coins. Kaidou and the Princess then reappeared beside him, and the final cutscene began to play.

Kaidou cheered and grabbed Saiki tightly by the shoulder. "You did it!" he shouted, shaking him in celebration.

Saiki simply exhaled loudly and clenched his fist, relieved he didn't mess it up at the end. "_I never thought an arcade RPG could be so intense_," he admitted, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You were awesome, Saiki. I totally choked at the end, but you stayed calm even though we had no lives left."

"_You weren't so bad yourself… Jet Black Wings_."

Kaidou's eyes lit up. Saiki could almost see the validation sparkling behind them. As the final cutscene ended and their adventure came to a close, Kaidou lay back and smiled.

"Ahhh, that was so much fun. Honestly, I've never enjoyed a game so much."

"_I agree_," replied Saiki, turning off the console. He was surprised at how much he had done this time around. He had hated it the first time he had played, alone. There was no denying it, Kaidou's company had made it a far more enjoyable experience.

"I've had a-" Kaidou let out a tired yawn, "great time so far tonight."

Saiki didn't hesitate in his honesty. "_So have I, Kaidou. So have I. But we should get to bed now, it's getting late._" After giving him a rare smile, he went to flick on the bedside lamp before switching off the TV. The howling of the wind quickly swallowed the atmosphere of the room. The windows rattled and the house creaked, causing Kaidou to stiffen. "_You're safe here,_" Saiki reassured him, "_you won't even notice it when you're asleep._"

"I guess you're right…" The worried look on his face didn't disappear. "Anyway… where would you like me to sleep tonight?"

"_You can have my bed_," Saiki offered, fluffing up the pillows.

Kaidou blushed furiously. "B-But… where will you… you know, be?"

"_I'll be in my brother's old room_."

"Oh, haha, I see. I thought you meant-"

A flash of lightning overhead brought with it an enormous crack of thunder, sending a shockwave booming throughout the house and stopping Kaidou in his tracks. The boy whimpered and pulled his hood over his ears.

"Could you… maybe stay in here tonight?" he asked sheepishly.

"_But I'll only be in the next room?_"

"Please… I don't mind sleeping on the floor if you want your bed…"

Saiki sighed. He should have expected this.

"_Alright_," he agreed. "_But I'll be the one sleeping on the floor, okay?_"

Kaidou opened his eyes and nodded gratefully. "Thanks Saiki, I… I really appreciate it."

"_It's fine, don't worry about it_. _Let's just brush our teeth and get to bed_."

Kaidou nodded again and followed him to the bathroom. Saiki offered him a spare toothbrush, which he gratefully accepted. As they brushed their teeth, Saiki's eyes were inadvertently drawn to the underwear drying on the radiator beside them. He kept his eyes firmly on the mirror after that. Once they were done, they headed back into Saiki's room. Kaidou sat down on the bed and played with his fingers nervously.

"Uhm, Saiki," he said. "I usually sleep in pyjamas so, uhm, is it okay if I keep these on?" He gestured to his hoodie and track pants.

Saiki nodded and began searching for his sleeping bag. He quickly found it at the back of the wardrobe. After brushing the dust off, he lay it out on the floor and grabbed a pillow. He then pulled the curtains shut and lay down, not bothering to change into his night clothes.

"_Could you turn the lamp off when you're ready?_" Saiki asked as he climbed inside his sleeping back.

He was met with a fresh silence, which was only broken when Kaidou whispered, "is it okay if I keep it on…?"

Saiki, again, should have expected this. "_Sure_."

"Thanks… and I really mean that, Saiki."

"_Not a problem. Now let's get some sleep, the storm will be over by morning._"

"Okay, I'll try. Goodnight then."

"_Goodnight_."

Saiki rolled over and blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He had decided to keep his glasses on in case Kaidou woke him during the night – turning him to stone was the last thing he needed. He had also chosen not to remove his ring. This was something he had found himself doing a lot more around Kaidou, and tonight was no exception. Hearing his deepest thoughts about him had begun to make him feel uncomfortably intrusive. It also seemed rather unfair considering Kaidou couldn't do the same.

Saiki closed his eyes and tried to relax. He tried to blot out the swirling wind and lashing rain, instead thinking of how much he had enjoyed the night. Although he still had a lot to think about, the fun he had had playing with Kaidou reassured him that whatever was happening, and whatever might happen, was not a bad thing. How could it be? He hadn't had this much fun with another person in a long time.

After ten or so minutes of idle thought, Saiki was close to dozing off. The house was taking a battering, but the constant rumbling and bright white flashes didn't seem to bother him. It was only when he heard a familiar whimper that his ears pricked up. He ignored his tired eyes and listened. With each flash and boom he could hear a sharp, frightened breath. It struck Saiki hard. A couple of months ago and he wouldn't have batted an eyelid, but things were different now. A pleading blend of worry and concern washed over him with every breath, until his heart could take it no longer. He climbed from his sleeping bag and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kaidou soon came out from beneath the mass of blankets and sat up. Saiki didn't really have a plan, but he had to do something.

"_Are you okay?_" he asked.

Kaidou gripped at the sleeves of his hoodie and looked down, ashamed. He shook his head.

"_Is there anything I can do to help?_"

"I… I don't want to bother you. Please sleep, Saiki. I'll be alright in the morning. Really, it's nothing…"

"_Kaidou… I-_"

Saiki stopped projecting. He felt a lump in his throat and a sudden weight on his chest. It felt strange; he had never felt anything quite like it before. He didn't know what it was, but what he did know was that it physically hurt to see Kaidou in this state. He was vulnerable, and it made Saiki vulnerable too.

"_I… I don't why,_" he continued, "_but I want to make you feel better. I… don't like to see you sad._" He looked away, a little embarrassed. "_Is there anything I can do to help?_"

Kaidou blinked back at him, stunned at his honesty. "A hug…?" he said quietly.

Saiki didn't need telling twice. He leaned forwards and brought him into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. Kaidou flung his arms around his back and the pair simply held each other in comfortable silence. Saiki began to smile as Kaidou's body relaxed, the storm not able to hurt him here.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

Saiki closed his eyes, too drunk on his feelings to respond. He revelled in his touch, not thinking, only feeling. He could feel Kaidou's breath ghosting gently over his skin, his small fingers tracing tender circles on his back, the subtle rhythm of his beating heart…

When Kaidou finally pulled away, Saiki was reluctant to let go. The need to keep him close was overwhelming. Whether it was pity or something more, he could not in good conscious leave him on his own. Saiki took a drastic decision. He got up from Kaidou's side of the bed, grabbed his pillow from the floor and made his way to the other side. He then pulled back the blankets, threw his pillow down and hastily got in.

"Saiki?!" Kaidou cried, shuffling over to the edge.

The bed wasn't big by any means, but Saiki had enough room to have at least half of it to himself. He lay on his back and covered himself with the blankets.

"_Now you know you're not alone_," he answered, glancing over at him. The blush on his face was clear as day despite the dim lighting.

"…are you sure?"

"_Yes, I am. Do you have enough space?_"

"Y-Yeah, I think." Kaidou turned onto his side, away from him. His back just about touched his arm in this position.

"_Good._" Saiki mimicked his position, turning onto his side and facing away, putting them back-to-back. It only took a moment for him to feel the warmth radiating from Kaidou's body. "_Goodnight, Kaidou. Wake me if you need anything._"

"Thank you… Goodnight, Saiki."

Saiki closed his eyes and, for a few quiet moments, did not move. Then, he shuffled a little backwards, pressing their backs firmly together. It was obvious to him now that he was doing this for himself just as much as he was for Kaidou. Since this morning's accident he had learned just how comforting the touch of another could be. In fact, he had developed quite the affinity for it – or at least, for the touch of one person in particular. Kaidou was special, that was for sure. It was obvious now that Saiki had some acceptance to do, because he knew that, after tonight, all the uncertainty he felt was more than worth it. It didn't matter how he labelled his feelings towards him. The boy had a positive effect on him and, well, he made him happy. _That_ was what mattered.

With a permanent smile etched onto his face, Saiki promptly fell asleep.


	14. The Morning After

Chapter 14: The Morning After

Saiki awoke the next morning, tired and bleary eyed.

He stared up at the ceiling and yawned. He couldn't help but close his eyes once more, the comfort of his bed getting the better of him. It felt strangely warm today. It was wonderfully relaxing, and the glow of the early morning only seemed to add to that. The sun was streaming in through a crack in the curtains, bathing the room in a soft, dim light. Outside the window a choir of songbirds signalled the dawn with a lively melody. Saiki smiled. The storm was over. They were safe. Kaidou was-

Saiki's eyes shot open, his body stiffening, memories of the previous night flooding back. He swallowed hard, now realising why he felt so warm and comfortable.

"Mh… mhmhhh… Saiki…" came a voice from beside him.

Saiki tentatively turned his head. He bit down hard on his tongue at the sight that greeted him. There beside him, still fast asleep, was Kaidou. He lay on his side facing him, eyes closed and mouth open, drool dripping down his chin. His upper half was free from the blankets, except his arm which Saiki know realised was draped across his chest.

Saiki didn't move. Kaidou made an illegible noise and shuffled closer, nuzzling his head against Saiki's shoulder. The arm that rested on his chest curled a little further around his torso, as if Kaidou was trying to pull him closer.

"Mhh… oh… ah… mhhh… Saiki…" he mumbled, continuing to sleep talk. Saiki relaxed a little. The fact that Kaidou was still asleep meant the whole situation was much less awkward than it could have been. The look on his face was also strangely comforting. He looked like a complete moron with his mouth agape, but for Saiki it was cute and harmless. It seemed to have a reassuring effect on him, quelling any anxiety. It was as if his heart was telling his brain, 'look at how harmless and innocent this idiot is, what is there to be nervous about?' As the unease began to slowly subside, he felt a spark of excitement. _Was this a cuddle?_ he wondered, not daring to move. He wasn't entirely sure what defined a 'cuddle' exactly, but this seemed like a close approximation, at least by his reckoning. Nevertheless, it felt good. On top of the warmth and comfort, it gave him a great feeling of fulfilment, sating his desire to keep Kaidou close. Here, beside him, he knew he was safe.

"Mhh… do it… mhhhmh… I know it's hard Saiki… mh… just do it…" Kaidou's grip around his waist tightened. Saiki felt his own body heat up a little for some reason. What on earth could Kaidou be dreaming about? "That's it… faster… argh… finally, mhh… Saiki… yes…" Saiki lay still as Kaidou yawned and stretched his arm across him. "Mhh… you did it… the bandages… you got them off… mhh… my black beat… I can use its power now…"

Kaidou's eyes fluttered open. He matched Saiki's gaze, his eyes widening with realisation. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, their faces mere inches apart. Kaidou then shot out from the blankets and fell onto the floor, a slew of apologies tumbling from his mouth.

"I'm really sorry Saiki I didn't mean to get so close to you like that," he babbled, picking himself up. He stood by the bed, picking nervously at the tape around his wrist. "I must've just, you know, rolled over I guess… sorry."

"_Kaidou, it's fine._" Saiki got out of bed and straightened out his shirt. He wiped the drool from his shoulder and addressed him directly. "_It's not a big deal. You don't have to apologise_."

"But, but… alright then…" Kaidou couldn't hide the colour in his cheeks, but neither could Saiki.

"_The storm is over_," he pointed out, changing the subject. He pulled back the curtains to reveal blue skies and a bright, early summer's morn.

"Finally," sighed Kaidou. "Thanks for, uh, helping me last night. And thanks for letting me stay here, it was really nice of you and I had a really good time."

Saiki stood awkwardly by the window, trying his best to conceal the colour in his cheeks and the smile on his lips. "_Not a problem_," he replied as coolly as possible. "_I enjoyed it too…"_

After a moment of silence, Kaidou let out a startled shriek.

"Oh god, I've had nine missed calls from my mom."

"_She's worried_."

"She sent a load of texts too… hang on." Kaidou scrolled through his messages and promptly shrieked once more. "She's going to be here to pick me up in five minutes?!"

"_You should get dressed first_," Saiki reminded, pointing to his hoodie and pants. Kaidou glanced down and palmed his face.

"Damn it, you're right." Kaidou darted out the door and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Saiki shook his head and took a seat on the bed. He took off his glasses and gave them a quick clean. Sighing, he thought for a moment about Kaidou. Over the past few weeks his feelings towards him had changed dramatically. Before it all began, before he had learned of the boy's crush on him, he had disliked Kaidou just as much as everyone else in his class. He thought he was a moron who existed only to annoy him. But then, after helping him to accept himself, he proved to be thoughtful and kind, showing up at Saiki's home to give him his favourite dessert. Their trips to the coffee shop then gave him a glimpse of Kaidou's sincerity, with every inner compliment of his smile sparking a warmth inside that melted Saiki's cold exterior. The encounter they had in the alley the last time, when Kaidou attempted to protect him from a knife-wielding mugger, was enough to show him that what he lacked in strength, he made up for in guts. He cared about the people close to him, a fact made even clearer by the sketches under his bed. His feelings for him were genuine – the amount of heart Kaidou put into the sketch of the two them at the beach was simply overwhelming. Then came the incident in gym class yesterday morning. When they collided, things became a whole lot more complicated. Having Kaidou atop him, their bodies so close, triggered a need for physical contact he had never felt before. This need certainly played a part in the hug he had impulsively given him during the storm, but it was impossible to deny that Kaidou's emotional state directly affected his decision. The same can be said of what happened last night. It hurt to see him so afraid, physically and emotionally.

For Saiki, it was clear to him now that their emotions had become inextricably linked. Seeing Kaidou sad, made _him_ sad. Seeing him happy, made _him_ happy. Although it seemed like a strange way to describe how he felt, he had now come to the conclusion that he was soft for Kaidou. What this meant in terms of how he saw him, he still wasn't sure.

Like a close friend, perhaps? He knew of the term 'bromance' – a homosocial and strictly platonic relationship between two males – but did this really best describe the level of emotional and physical intimacy his heart truly desired?

Maybe it was a brotherly figure he wanted? Of course, he already had one of those, but Kusuke had always been too obsessed with besting him for the two to ever get particularly close. A brotherly bond with Kaidou just didn't sit right with him though.

The final possibility seemed ever more likely, but Saiki refused to accept that what he felt went that far. Yes, he had had a strange urge to study Kaidou's body in the locker room yesterday morning, but that didn't amount to attraction. Nor did his desire to care for him, to be close to him, to even share a bed with him. Or did it?

Saiki looked up as Kaidou came through the door, his thought process broken.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these," he said, handing his hoodie and pants to him. Saiki nodded in acknowledgment. "You okay?"

"_Yeah, just thinking._"

"About what?"

"_…nothing important._"

Kaidou's phone pinged. He took it from his pocket and shook his head in disbelief. "She's here already?!"

"_Better get going then_."

Kaidou sighed and nodded. Saiki got up and led the way downstairs. Once at the front door, he opened it and moved aside. He felt a twinge of disappointment as Kaidou stepped out the door and turned to thank him.

"_It's nothing, really_."

"Come on, Saiki. I owe you big time."

"_You really don't._"

"You let me stay here for nothing! And you, uhm, helped me out quite a lot…"

"_Like I said, it's fine._"

Kaidou shook his head and smiled. "You're so stubborn," he laughed, "but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"_If you say so_."

"Alright, Saiki. I'll see you later!" With an enthusiastic wave, he turned and began to walk away.

Saiki immediately felt a noticeable decline in mood. The pang of disappointment he had felt now seemed to be growing, as if he wished for Kaidou to return. It didn't feel good at all. Was this… what it felt like to miss somebody?

"_Kaidou!_" Saiki ran after him, down the path and out onto the street, catching him just in time. He was about to get into his mother's car, but upon noticing Saiki he stopped.

"Saiki? What is it?" he asked, a little confused. "Did I forget something? I picked up my bag on the way out, don't worry."

Saiki floundered, not knowing what to say. "_No no, it's… erm… I…_"

"Huh?"

"_I… erm… I wanted to give you this_," he finally answered, still holding the hoodie he had lent him earlier.

"You… you do?"

"_Yeah, I… erm, yeah that's it_." In truth Saiki had not planned to offer the hoodie to Kaidou, but neither had he planned to run after him like this.

"But… you've already done so much for me. I couldn't take it…"

"_I insist_." Saiki threw it into his arms. Kaidou blinked a few times before clutching it to his chest as if it was made of gold.

"I'll take real good care of it then… thanks again Saiki, you're a really good person."

Saiki smiled, the compliment and Kaidou's gratitude going to his head.

"Come on Shun," his mother called, "you have studying to do since the school is closed today."

"Coming mom. Thank you, Saiki, I'll see you tomorrow." With a smile and a wave, he got into the car and closed the door.

Saiki waved as they drove off. His mood was better now. Their evening had been fun, and he had learned a lot about himself, as well as come to terms with some of his feelings. Kaidou was happy, and so was he.

He headed back into the house and closed the door behind him. He then made his way upstairs and set about making his bed. Kaidou's scent lingered on the sheets and pillows, taking him back to how they had awoken this morning. He looked left and right, as if to check if anyone was watching, then lay down and pulled the blankets over him. He took a deep breath and let out a loud, contented sigh.

With a broad grin, he snuggled up to his pillow and closed his eyes.


	15. Odi Et Amo

Chapter 15: Odi Et Amo

The next few days passed with little incident.

Class was tedious. Hairo was loud. Nendou was an idiot. For Saiki, it was business as usual. Even Kaidou had been his (ab)normal self. It was a little strange. After spending the night with him, he expected things to be different somehow. He had readied himself for the hushed gossip upon entering the classroom, the sneering jibes from Toritsuka, perhaps even tears from Teruhashi. Above all else, he had at least thought Kaidou might shoot him a nervous glance or two. Instead, he had been met each day by nothing but normality. The only thing to have changed, it seemed, was the weather. Tuesday's storm was now gone, replaced by soaring temperatures and glorious sunshine.

Saiki currently sat at home by the window, enjoying a much-needed break. Things had changed dramatically over the last few weeks. He needed to rest both his body and mind, or else he would never make sense of it all. Sitting by the open window and eating coffee jelly was a good start. He smiled as a gentle breeze washed over him, cooling his skin. The last few days had been particularly strange, but there was no denying their impact. Although they had tested him greatly, there was at least a little more clarity to his feelings now. Having had time to think, he had come to realise that he liked Kaidou a great deal and that there was no shame in that. They had grown close and that was, he realised, great, but how much closer did he want to get? This was where the clarity ended. He liked his company, his personality, his eyes even, but what did it all mean? He knew there was a line somewhere between a friendship and a relationship, but he didn't know where. Still, it felt like he was walking this line like a tightrope, teetering over both sides, his heart and mind pulling him in either direction. To be able to navigate that line with confidence, he needed to answer two questions. Firstly, when did attachment become attraction? Secondly, and more importantly, when did 'to like' become… _to love_?

Saiki sighed as he finished off the last spoonful of his coffee jelly. Optimistically, he hoped answers might present themselves before Kaidou chose to express his feelings for him. He needed to know he was making the right choice, whatever that was to be.

From beside him came a now familiar pinging sound. He reached for his phone and opened up his messages to find a notification. Unsurprisingly, it was from Kaidou.

**Saiki!** it read, **are you at home? answer quick!**

The urgency of it was enough to make him uneasy; nevertheless, he was quick to respond.

**Yes, I am. What is it you need?**

He stared vacantly at the screen, waiting for a response. It only took a moment before he got one.

**ah good good  
well Nendou and a couple of the guys are going to the beach and I kinda said I'd go with them**

Saiki had a feeling where this was going. He tried to feign ignorance.

**So?**

It didn't work.

**will you come with?  
I don't like swimming much and I don't want to be alone on the beach..  
would get boring**

It seemed as though Kaidou knew just how to tug on Saiki's heartstrings, even if it wasn't intentional. He knew that Kaidou couldn't actually swim, so if he didn't come along then he could end up drowning in an attempt to fit in with the others. Saiki, of course, could not allow himself to take that chance. Moreover, mentioning he may get lonely without him was enough to obliterate any possibility of him now saying no. He sighed, knowing how much he hated the beach.

**Okay**, he typed out. **What time are you going?** Reluctant was not nearly strong enough a word to describe his unwillingness to join him, but it seemed as though the 'Kaidou Effect' had won the day once more.

**um, well we are on your street right now..  
see you in 2 mins?**

Saiki's eyes widened, scarcely believing the words on his screen. He looked up and out the window, his eyes drawn to the group of adolescents marching down his road. After a brief moment in which he considered teleporting to Nepal and living out his days as a goatherder, he composed himself and went into action, throwing some beach-worthy clothes on and grabbing a towel from the bathroom. Running downstairs, he needlessly checked he was wearing his germanium ring (there was no way he was going to the beach of all places without it) before standing by the door, ready to leave. As he slipped his shoes on and straightened out his floral-patterned shorts, he thought to himself: _would I do this for anyone else_? The answer was a resounding no. The fact that he had dropped everything to join a group of his, quite frankly, irritating classmates at what would be a crowded beach was just another example of the lengths he was apparently willing to go to to keep Kaidou happy.

He stepped out the door and into the sunshine, closing and locking it behind him. Immediately he was spotted by the group. He kept his head low as a shirtless Nendou approached him.

"Hey partner!" he shouted, directly in his face.

Saiki gave him his usual stony-faced frown and moved on past. Hairo then greeted him, as did Toritsuka who unironically fired finger guns his way. Teruhashi, with a blush, was next. Her brother, Makoto, simply glared at him. Yumehara gave him a cheery wave while Kuboyasu acknowledged him with a nod. Only one person remained.

"Saiki!" Kaidou enthused. "I knew you'd come!"

"_I am here, yes_," responded Saiki, trying to suppress a smile.

"Alright," yelled Nendou, "now Saiki's here we can get going. ONWARD to the beach!"

As they began to walk, Kaidou hung back, trailing the group. Saiki joined him.

"Sorry it was such short notice," Kaidou said, quieter than before.

"_Not a problem_."

"You're looking… uhm, nice."

Saiki gave him a sideways glance.

"I mean! You look, err, different!" he corrected, waving his arms around. "Very, uhm, summery is what I mean."

It was a strange compliment, but Saiki appreciated it nonetheless. It didn't matter that Kaidou didn't exactly have a way with words; it just felt nice to know he cared about such trivial things.

"_Thanks_. _You look good too._"

"I-I do?!"

"_Yeah, sure. Why not?_"

It was the truth. He looked a lot better now than he did the last time they had visited the beach. Back then he had worn, if Saiki remembered correctly, a purple collared shirt, navy shorts and sandals. Now he wore a thin, black bomber jacket and a pair of black boardshorts patterned with two red dragons. Completing the look was a pair of black flipflops. It was rather stylish, suave almost. For those who didn't know of his frailty and occasional cowardice, he could _almost_ be mistaken for being 'cool'.

"That's nice of you to say, Saiki…" He scratched the back of his neck bashfully and gave him an awkward smile.

"_Are you not hot? Wearing black in this weather?_"

"Oh no, this is only a thin jacket! And besides, I'm not wearing a shirt underneath."

While Kaidou laughed a little, Saiki gulped down a strange but weighty feeling of anticipation. He tried not to dwell on it.

A sudden shout from up ahead prompted the two of them to get a move on. They conversed freely for a while, with Saiki enjoying their idle chatter. It calmed him slightly. It felt natural and easy; it didn't exhaust him like the one-sided, bothersome exchanges he was sometimes forced into with his other classmates. When they did finally reach the beach, they had fallen so far behind that the group had already laid out towels on the sand. They approached and set down their things close by. Saiki managed to find a cool spot beneath one of the large parasols the group appeared to have claimed.

"Mh… Saiki?" came a voice from beside him. It was Teruhashi.

"_Yes?_"

"Will you… maybe, rub some lotion onto my back?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. As she did so, she pulled the belt from around her waist, the light dress she was wearing falling to the sand to reveal a tight-fitting teal bikini. Everyone gasped. Producing a bottle of sunscreen, she lay down on her stomach and awaited Saiki's hands. But those hands never came. He, unlike the others, was immune to her beauty and charm. Not that he blamed them for succumbing to her looks. She was, in her own right, a goddess. But Saiki was no mere mortal.

"_No, sorry,_" he replied flatly. "_But I'm sure Nendou would be willing to lend a hand_."

"Urgh! No thanks," she shrieked, Nendou's shadow looming over her.

"Alright team!" Hairo shouted, clapping his hands together. "It's time to hit the water!"

The heat was intense so there was little complaint amongst the group. Everyone was soon stripping off into their swimwear, except Kaidou and Saiki.

"You two not coming?" Toritsuka asked.

Kaidou squirmed a little.

"_No, not today_," answered Saiki, saving him the embarrassment of pretending he could swim. "_We'll just stay here and watch everyone's things_."

Toritsuka shrugged and turned to leave, but not before raising his eyebrow and shooting Saiki a knowing glance. A moment later, and they were alone together. There were people everywhere of course, but the noise they were making was nothing when compared to the mental static he could have been picking up had he not remembered to wear his ring.

"Thanks, Saiki…" Kaidou turned to him and smiled. Saiki nodded and smiled back.

"_I hate the beach,_" he admitted.

"Really? Why?"

"_Too crowded._"

"I guess that's true, but I really like it. I think it's nice to look at, the sand and the sea."

"_I guess_."

"Would you like it more if there was nobody else here?"

"_Maybe._" Saiki's mind was briefly taken back to the scene of Kaidou's drawing. "_But what's the point in such a place existing if no-one gets to see it except for me?_"

Kaidou laughed. "So you'd prefer, like, a private little section of it, just for you."

"_Well, maybe not just for me. II think I'd like to share it with someone, perhaps._"

"Who?"

"_Someone_."

"But who?!"

"_Someone!_" Caught in his own thoughts, Saiki could only repeat himself. Thankfully Kaidou eased off.

"Okay okay," he laughed, laying back on his towel. Saiki did the same. There was a brief silence before Kaidou spoke up once more. "Urgh, it's so hot. Reminds of that time in class when Dark Reunion laid a trap to burn up the bandages on my arms in a futile attempt to release the power of my black beat. Nothing burns brighter than the spirit of the Jet Black Wings, though."

Saiki wasn't sure what he was drivelling about; the only comparable incident he could think of was when Kaidou had scolded himself on a Bunsen burner in chemistry class. Needless to say, he cried until the teacher sent him home. Saiki's attention waned for a moment, his eyes almost fluttering shut. That was until he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled beside him. He sat up and glanced over, only to find Kaidou in the process of removing his jacket. He hadn't seemed to notice Saiki's wandering gaze; reclining once more, he closed his eyes and lay still. Saiki watched in apparent fascination as his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath he took. A flicker of heat singed his cheeks. He studied him intently, taking note of how much paler he appeared up close. His skin clung tightly to what little muscle he had, making his ribs visible for Saiki to trace. Below, his flat stomach narrowed into a thin waist, his hipbones sharp and prominent. Beneath his navel lay a smooth, distinctly hairless patch of skin, cut tantalising short by the top of his shorts. Saiki felt the urge to touch it.

He tore his eyes away and quickly lay back down. He couldn't explain why, but he was drawn to his body; it demanded his attention. The inexplicable urge to look and touch was not something he had felt prior to noticing Kaidou in the locker room, and here he was again. It wasn't normal. Friendships didn't go like this.

"Think I'm gonna' get some ice cream," Kaidou declared, rising from his towel. "Want some?"

"_Uhm, yeah. Sure._"

Kaidou smiled and, with a little wave, began to make his way towards the ice cream van not too far from where they were sat. Saiki watched him walk, shamelessly admiring his bare back. It seemed he wasn't the only one. Two girls close by looked on, with one mouthing to the other, "he's cute."

Saiki's fingers clenched into fists, a bitter feeling beginning to boil away in his chest. For some reason, he felt resentment towards the two girls. It was a sensation that was so familiar, and yet, at the same time, so new. The emotion he felt, he was afraid to admit, was jealousy. He knew it well. He felt it every single day towards every living person. They had the one thing he did not have: a normal life. This didn't feel like that kind of jealousy though. He had become numb to the usual bouts of envy a long time ago; this was new, and it took him by surprise. He didn't resent the girls because he felt entitled. No, this was something else. It was deep-seated and distressing, as if he was in danger of losing something.

As the girls got up and made their way down to the sea, Saiki spotted Kaidou heading back, two ice cream cones in hand. He was looking at them and they were looking at him. Without thinking, Saiki took off his shirt, threw it to the floor and rushed over to Kaidou.

"Oh! Saiki…" he exclaimed upon seeing him, "you didn't have to come meet me you know, I was going to bring it to you!"

"_I… thought you might get lost_," he lied.

Kaidou just laughed, handing Saiki an ice cream cone. His gaze dropped as he noticed his now bare chest. He turned away bashfully, his cheeks colouring.

"You, uhm, get hot just lying there?"

"_I did._"

Saiki glanced over his shoulder to see the girls still watching. Perhaps he was overreacting. Perhaps he had misread what the girl had said. Perhaps there was a simple explanation for this.

He didn't believe any of that.

"_Anyway_," he projected, "_let's go sit down and eat before it melts._" Ushering Kaidou ahead, he moved alongside him until they were walking side by side. As he did so, he reached out with his free hand and placed it on the small of his back. It was a simple enough gesture; he was just guiding him along. At least, that's what he told himself. Kaidou flinched slightly upon feeling the contact, but he continued onwards as if nothing had happened. Presumably he was trying not to read too much into it. When they arrived back at their spot, they sat and quietly ate their ice cream. Saiki scanned the area as they did so, keeping an eye out for the two girls. He couldn't help but feel he was being a little too possessive. Any self-respecting man would want to help their friend when it came to finding romance, not hinder them. Still, he felt that Kaidou was too good for either of them. He deserved someone who would take care of him, someone who would do anything to protect him…

A shout from down by the sea signalled his classmates return. Saiki finished up his ice cream and thanked Kaidou for going to get it.

"Not a problem," he replied.

"_How much was it?_"

"Pfft, come on Saiki. You don't have to pay me."

"_But I want to. It wouldn't be fair_."

"Don't worry about it! How about you just buy me a coffee again sometime. It's been a while since we last did that together."

Saiki smiled. "_Sure. I'll do that_."

Kaidou munched the remaining pieces of cone and gave him a toothy smile in return, unaware that a small blob of ice cream now clung to his chin. Without hesitation, Saiki reached over and wiped it away, his finger continuing to lightly brush his skin long after.

"_That good, huh?_" he smirked.

Kaidou laughed a little, clearly embarrassed.

The pair looked up as Nendou stormed up the beach towards them, the rest of the group in tow.

"PHEW! That is so much better," he yelled, diving back onto his towel.

"Why did this guy even have to come?" Makoto complained, sitting back down and staring daggers at Nendou. "You… how dare you make a mess of my dear Kokomi's hair with your puerile splashing."

Teruhashi arrived next and, as Makoto had said, her hair was dripping. She snatched up her towel and sat down in a huff. Toritsuka, Yumehara, Kuboyasu and Hairo followed, with the latter looking significantly less exhausted than the other three. They collapsed onto the sand, while Hairo began doing some push-ups.

"Remind me to never agree to a race with Hairo again," groaned Kuboyasu.

"I second that."

"Me too…"

Saiki paid them little attention, but the momentary distraction was enough for him to lose sight of the two girls he been keeping careful watch of. He looked around for a moment, panicking. It was then that he realised his lapse in concentration had been costly. To his absolute horror, he spotted one of the girls now tentatively heading his way. He rose to his feet, unsure of what to do. One thing was for certain, he wasn't going to let her near Kaidou.

Kaidou was _his_.

…_his_ friend, that is. His friend… his friend…

As the girl approached, Saiki stood his ground.

"Hey, sorry to bother you," she said, "but my friend over there was wondering…" She pointed to her friend a distance away. She was sitting nervously, peeping through a gap in her hands. Saiki braced, ready to tell her Kaidou was off the market.

"…could she have your number? She thinks you're really cute."

Saiki blinked back at her. "_Excuse me?_"

"I'm saying she likes you. Would you want to exchange numbers with her?"

It all made sense now. It wasn't Kaidou they were after, it was him. Thankfully, he knew how to deal with girls that were attracted to him. Excuses and avoidance naturally did the trick, he had found.

"_I'm already taken. Thanks, but no thanks._"

The words slipped from his mind with immeasurable speed. The girl was taken aback and so was Saiki. The projection was so swift, so unerringly certain… and yet it was a complete lie. It was as if his subconscious had answered for him. This was not something he experienced often. Above all else, he had always been in control of his mind. Succumbing to impulse was only possible if he really wanted something. Or in this case, someone.

Saiki ignored the girl's disappointed face and sat back down amongst the group. He stared vacantly ahead. He had pieced it together, but he couldn't accept it. He wouldn't accept it. A relationship… with Kaidou. It was wrong, it had to be. He cared about him because he was his _friend_. He wanted to protect him because he was his _friend_. He wanted to see him smile because he was his _friend_. The jealousy he had felt, that was nothing. It was normal, wasn't it? It was because he… he was… the girl, she wasn't… she… he didn't…

The contradictions, the conflict, the lies. They were nauseating. He felt as though his thoughts was unravelling, his conscious and subconscious mind fighting against one another, tearing each other to pieces in a battle of logic and emotion. The relative clarity of the last few days, it seems, had been nothing more than the calm before the storm.

"Saiki, my man, what did that hottie want with you?" Toritsuka's voice echoes through Saiki's embattled head.

"Yeah, Saiki? Who was that?"

He looked up from his daze, only to find all of his classmates staring at him.

"_Nothing_._ No-one_," he answered bluntly.

"Pffft, dude. That was not no-one."

"Oh my god, Saiki!" screeched Yumehara. "Did she ask you for your number?"

"Ahh look at his face! She totally did!"

"You're a lucky guy, partner."

"She was so hot, I can't believe she wanted your number! Or was it the other chick she was pointing at who you ended up giving it to?"

He didn't need this right now.

"_I didn't give anyone my number._"

Toritsuka gave him a bewildered look. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What the hell man? Why?"

He stayed silent, not wanting to go into the matter any further. He now felt very uncomfortable.

Nendou put a massive hand on his shoulder. "Saiki. Let me ask you. Are you gay?"

Saiki looked up at him in total dismay.

"What?!" shouted Hairo, still mid workout. "Did someone just say that Saiki's gay?"

"NO! SAIKI CAN'T BE GAY," cried Teruhashi. "Then again, that would explain a few things…"

"Is he? Well good for you, man," added Kuboyasu.

"Oh my god I had no he was?! I totally should have known," prattled Yumehara.

Saiki had had enough. Given what he was going through, this was unbearable.

"_NO!_" he finally exploded. "_I'm not gay! Nor did that girl even ask for my number. Now please, drop it_."

Everyone fell silent. After a moment, they simply nodded and went about drying off after their swim. Saiki, on the other hand, had only just begun to realise the impact of what he had just said. He looked left and right, frantically trying to find the one person who he knew would be devastated by his words. It was to no avail. He had slipped away, no-one caring enough to even notice his absence. Saiki got up and desperately scanned the beach.

After a tense few minutes, he finally spotted a tuft of light blue hair heading under the pier.

He needed to fix this. He needed to tell Kaidou the truth.

Ripping the ring from his finger, he ran as fast as he could.


	16. Honesty

Chapter 16: Honesty

_Why…?_

_Why did I ever think I had a chance…?_

As Saiki ran, Kaidou's thoughts echoed in his mind. They were loud and painful, the sadness palpable. Kaidou was hurt.

_I should forget about him… It's over now…_

Saiki watched as he disappeared under the pier. He continued on after him, leaving a trail of broken sandcastles and angry beachgoers in his wake. He paid them no mind as he slipped between the wooden beams and under the pier. Away from the punishing afternoon sun, it was much cooler here. Saiki stood and got his breath back. He could see Kaidou standing by the water's edge, leaning back against one of the pier's many columns. He tried to think about what he was going to say.

It wasn't easy. He felt his stomach flutter as the seconds ticked by.

_If only… if only things could be different…_

He couldn't listen to Kaidou's thoughts anymore. Slipping his ring back on, he marched on over, guilt eating away at him.

"_Kaidou_," he projected.

"S-Saiki? Is that you?" came the reply, his voice a little shaky. He didn't turn around.

Saiki approached cautiously. As he rounded the beam Kaidou was leaning on, he caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes were downcast, his expression glum.

"_Are you alright?_" Saiki tried, tearing his eyes away.

"Yeah yeah… it's nothing. I just… it was too hot over there."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yes."

Saiki had no reply. Silence quickly descended upon the pair. They stood awkwardly beside one another, looking out at the ocean. Saiki took another glance at Kaidou. He watched as a single tear rolled faintly down his cheek, his despairing red eyes now brimming with emotion.

Saiki, for the second time in his life, felt a lump in his throat.

"_Kaidou…_ _do you have something to tell me_?" he asked, swallowing it and turning to face him.

Kaidou continued to look outward to the ocean, trying to keep it together.

"No," he simply said, holding back his tears.

Saiki felt a sudden surge of panic grip tightly at his chest, filling him with fear. He was about to lose something very valuable. His body knew it and so did he. Kaidou was slipping away.

Saiki moved with purpose, closing the distance between them. Kaidou remained stoic, his eyes fixed defiantly on the horizon.

"_Okay then… _

_…_

_…but I have something to tell you_."

Now he turned to face him. He looked a little confused. Saiki wasn't sure what exactly he was going to tell him, but it needed to be honest. He had to fix this.

"_What I said just then,_" he started, "_it… it wasn't entirely true_."

Kaidou blinked back at him. "So, wait, you are gay?" he quickly asked, a flicker of hope emerging. "Not that I, uhm, you know, came out here because of that…"

"_Not exactly. It's, shall we say, complicated._"

"Oh… hm, I think I get what you mean?"

"_Do you?_"

"Well, no, but I guess you're saying you're, uhm, bi?"

Saiki sighed. If he couldn't explain to himself, how could he explain to Kaidou?

"_I'm not bisexual, I don't think. And I'm not gay, nor am I straight._"

Kaidou looked even more confused. "So, you… don't like anyone?"

Saiki pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This wasn't the truth. Labels were meaningless; saying what he wasn't did nothing for either of them. To be truly honest to himself and Kaidou, he needed to tell him the one thing he was certain of.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Saiki stared intently into his eyes.

"_I don't like boys. I don't like girls. But Kaidou… I…_"

"Y-Yes Saiki…?"

"_…I do like you._"

Kaidou's mouth fell open, his eyes widening. As he looked on, Saiki felt the fluttering in his stomach disappear. It was if a huge weight had just been lifted off his chest. The corners of his mouth twitched, curving to a form a warm smile. Never had he felt so free.

Words failing him, Kaidou just stood there, pointing to himself.

"M-Me? You… you like… me?"

Saiki nodded.

"But… why?"

"_Honestly, I don't know. All I do know is that I enjoy spending time with you. I can't really say that about anyone else. And when I see that you're sad, I want to make you happy._"

"Are you serious?"

"_You have made me feel things I've never felt before, it's as simple as that. Sometimes I don't know what these feelings are, but I want to act on them. I was hoping that, by telling you this, I might be able to explore them with you. I never thought I'd say it but… you're special to me, Kaidou._"

"Saiki… I had no idea…"

He took his hand off his shoulder and pointed at his chest. "_The question is, do you like me_?" He already knew the answer, of course.

Kaidou's eyes dropped to the floor, his already pink cheeks blooming.

"I do…" he whispered, clearly embarrassed. "I just… don't know what to say. This almost doesn't feel real."

"_It's real._"

"Truth is… I really like you. I have for a while now." He sat down, cross-legged in the sand, and looked out once more to the ocean. Scratching his neck nervously, he laughed a little. "I guess I'm just a little flustered, sorry."

"_It's okay_." Saiki sat down beside him.

"I don't know how you could say all that to me just then."

"_Why_?"

"Being so honest about a thing like that is embarrassing! At least for me, anyway."

"_It felt freeing to be so honest with myself. And you, of course_."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So," Kaidou eventually said, "are we…?"

"_Are we what_?"

"Are we, uhm, you know… going to be boyfriends?"

Saiki took a minute to think. 'Boyfriends' was just another label, but did it fit? Did it have to?

"_Hmm. I would like to spend more time with you and, well, to have more hugs with you_… _whether that qualifies I don't know._" Turning away, it was now Saiki's turn to show his bashful side.

Seeing this, Kaidou relaxed a little. He stretched his legs out and planted his hands in the sand, splaying his fingers.

"That's okay," he said, smiling, "we can work it out."

Saiki couldn't have been happier with that. He relaxed now too, sitting in a similar manner to Kaidou.

"_Is a label important to you_?"

"Nah, just as long as we both know it's more than, you know, friendship…"

"_I think what I want goes beyond that_."

"Me too."

"_Perhaps a better description, for now at least, could be, 'dating'?"_

"Yes!" Kaidou practically shouted. Realising how eager he may have sounded, he dropped his voice and continued. "I mean, yes… I would really like that."

So did Saiki. It afforded him a level of ambiguity he felt safe with. There was so much he still needed to establish and understand, and it seemed Kaidou appreciated that. He did have one more thing he was a little worried about though.

"_Do you mind if we keep this a secret_?" he asked. "_For now, anyway. You saw what they were like back there_."

"Yeah, I'd like that too actually."

They smiled at each other. As they did, Saiki felt a feint touch on his wrist, followed by a slight warmth. He looked down to find Kaidou's finger lying gently on top of it. They looked at each other once more. Saiki sat up, bringing his hand back. Without a word and without a thought, he took Kaidou's fingers between his own and lay them on the sand. He held onto them awkwardly, lightly caressing them between his thumb and forefinger. Kaidou squeaked, evidently surprised, but didn't resist. A minute or so later, he brought his hand back and placed it atop Saiki's forearm. He tapped at it, signalling for something.

"Can I?" he asked.

Saiki wasn't sure what he meant, but he nodded and let him take hold of his arm anyway. Kaidou then shuffled closer and placed it around his shoulders, before softly laying his head on the top of his chest. He snuggled up into the crook of his neck and let out a contented a sigh.

Saiki's heart almost melted as Kaidou's hair tickled at his cheek. _This_ was what he wanted.

"You know, I bet Nendou and the rest of them all wonder where we went," Kaidou chuckled.

"_Let them wonder_," came Saiki's reply. He gripped Kaidou's shoulder gently and pulled him closer. This was only a taste of what was to come, and yet he already knew he wanted more. This, he knew, was the start of something wonderful. Now they had opened up to each other, he would finally be able to learn more about and better understand his feelings, as well as, at the same time, experience things he never thought possible. His future looked bright. _Their_ future looked bright.

No more words were needed as they sat quietly, smiling, waves lapping gently at their feet.


	17. The Arrangement

Chapter 17: The Arrangement

"There you are partner!" shouted Nendo as he sprinted down the corridor. "Where'd you and chibi get to on Saturday? You both straight up disappeared."

Rolling his eyes, Saiki didn't bother to stop. "_It was too hot, so we went for ice cream_," he lied, hurrying into the classroom. He took his seat and unpacked his things.

It was now Monday morning, two nights since he and Kaidou had sat alone beneath the pier. Since parting ways late in the afternoon, the pair had had no further contact. This had not worried Saiki, however. He didn't expect the two of them to be exchanging messages regularly yet, if at all. As he understood it, the arrangement for now was to continue as normal – with the proviso that they meet outside of school again soon for their first 'date'. Despite the fact he disliked the cliché dates that couples typically went on, Saiki was excited. He was going to spend time with Kaidou, which was enough for him, whatever they ended up doing.

As the rest of the class took their seats, the teacher ready to begin, Kaidou burst through the door. Everyone looked his way, but quickly turned away again. Only Saiki continued to stare. With a slew of apologies, Kaidou took his seat. Catching Saiki's gaze, he smiled and winked. Saiki shot him a smile back before quickly lowering his head. An overreaction perhaps, but he couldn't risk anyone finding out about the two of them.

Three hours passed. Saiki spent the time watching the hands of the clock, with periodic glances over at Kaidou. When it finally struck twelve, the bell ringing, Saiki rejoiced and packed away his things, ready for some lunch. However, before he could finish doing so, his classmates were already forming up around his desk, encircling him.

"Saiki, dude, we need to talk. What you doin' for lunch?"

"Let's grab some ramen, partner!"

"No no, we're playing tennis, isn't that right Saiki? Best of three sets?"

He sighed. The cult-like 'friendship' group he had unintentionally created – through no action of his own – was persistent and tiresome. As if the burden of his powers wasn't enough, he had to contend with being the centre of everyone's (unwanted) attention.

As he rose from his seat, he spotted Kaidou slip out the classroom door.

"_I'm busy_," he quickly projected, grabbing his bag and making for the exit. He stepped out into the corridor and locked the door behind him, his powers of telekinesis allowing him to bolt it shut. He soon caught up to Kaidou, who was now climbing the stairs with the throngs of other students. He wasn't able to get a hold of him though, too many bodies in the way. He followed him up until the crowds thinned out.

"Oh, Saiki," Kaidou smiled, stopping.

"_You left quickly_."

"I didn't want to bother you, you seemed kinda' busy."

Saiki shook his head.

"_I wasn't busy. They had me trapped_."

"Okay, okay," laughed Kaidou, continuing up the stairs.

"_Where are you going?_" Saiki asked, puzzled as to why they were almost on the top floor.

"To eat lunch!"

"_Up here?_"

"Yeah, on the roof. Surprised?"

"_No. I just didn't know this was where you chose to have lunch_."

"Ah, well I guess you usually eat with the guys, hm?"

"_No. I prefer to be some place quiet._"

"Like me then! That's why I come up here." Reaching the top of the stairs, Kaidou pushed open the disused metal door and stepped out onto the roof. "Where exactly do you eat?"

"_Some empty classroom, somewhere_," Saiki lied. He usually teleported home or to a secluded place on the other side of the world, but he couldn't tell him that.

Kaidou pulled a face. "Better to be out here in the open air than in the classroom."

Saiki couldn't agree more, the view from up here was great and the place was deserted. It was a shame he had never thought to come up here before.

"_Why is there nobody else here?_" he wondered aloud.

"I guess they just don't know about it. There aren't any rules against coming up here, I don't think."

Kaidou sat himself down, leaning his back against the rail that encircled the edge of the roof. He pulled his lunch from his bag and began to eat. Saiki sat beside him and did the same.

"I didn't expect us to be hanging out together so soon," said Kaidou between mouthfuls of rice.

"_You didn't want to?_"

"Of course I did! Actually… I couldn't think of anything else over the weekend, to be honest…" He shied away a little and laughed nervously.

Saiki smiled. He hadn't exactly planned to eat lunch with him, it just kind of happened through impulse, but it was nice to see how much Kaidou appreciated it.

"_Had any thoughts of what you would like to do outside of school?_"

"Uhh, some. Have you?"

Saiki considered reading his mind to see what he had come up with but decided against it. Too intrusive. From now on, he would only do that to Kaidou if it was absolutely necessary.

"_I've had some too, yes,"_ he projected. This wasn't strictly true – he had thought about it but hadn't come up with a definitive answer to the question of what their first 'date' should be. He wasn't sure what activity would officially make it a date and he didn't want to get it wrong. A quick internet search had provided him with a useless list of clichés, most of which he hated. One did stand out, however, as the best of a bad bunch: the cinema. He wasn't thrilled by the idea, but it seemed appropriate given how new their relationship was. It was sufficiently romantic and yet, at the same time, very casual. They were not ready – _he _wasn't ready – to go all-in with a candle-lit dinner at some fancy restaurant just yet. If he had to offer up an idea, it would have to be the cinema.

"Ooh, tell me!" Kaidou lay down his chopsticks and eagerly awaited Saiki's response.

"_Tell me what you came up with first._"

He narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"_I did ask first,_" Saiki reminded him.

"Fine, fine. Well I, uhm, thought maybe we could go bowling?" He picked at the tape around his wrist, looking away for a second.

Saiki was hoping Kaidou's idea was going to best his own, but it wasn't to be. Bowling was a bad idea, for two reasons. 1. Saiki had trouble controlling his throws and was liable to kill someone if given a bowling ball. 2. Kaidou was too weak to pick up a bowling ball, let alone throw one.

"_I see._"

"I mean, we don't have to. If you don't want to that is. It was just an idea."

"_It's not bad._"

"Hm, okay… what was your idea?"

"…_cinema_."

Kaidou's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea!" he enthused. "It's been ages since I last went to see a movie."

"_I figured it would be a good place to start_," Saiki replied, silently thanking the internet for its wisdom.

"So, when should we…?"

Saiki thought for a moment. It hadn't even been forty-eight hours since their talk, but he was keen to get the ball rolling on their relationship. He had lived with enough uncertainty up to this point. Now he could explore his feelings, he was going to.

"_There's no time like the present._"

"Now?! But we have class in twenty minutes!"

"_I meant tonight_."

"Oh," Kaidou laughed, "sorry. Yeah, I'd like that… but I guess I should check with my mom first."

Saiki resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. It wasn't Kaidou's fault his mother tried to keep such a tight leash on him.

"_Sure_."

"I'll text her now."

As Kaidou did so, Saiki noticed a piece of seaweed clinging to his face, just beside his mouth. He reached out with his hand and tried brushing it off. Kaidou recoiled in surprise.

"_You have some seaweed on your face_," Saiki pointed out. Embarrassed, Kaidou tried his best to wipe it off.

"Is it gone?"

Saiki shook his head, smiling. "_Let me_." He inched closer and reached out once more. He deftly removed the seaweed, but as he did so, he made the mistake of looking into Kaidou's eyes. Just like the first time he had done so, he lost himself in their reddish hue. His hand remained beside his face, fingers curled, knuckles pressing gently against his skin. Kaidou matched his gaze, blinking back at him in anticipation. He leaned closer. Transfixed, Saiki opened up his hand to meet him. He cupped his face and continued to stare, not wanting to look away. His stomach fluttered, his fingertips tingling. He felt Kaidou's cheek warming to the touch, his skin pinkening. Seconds passed before Saiki noticed Kaidou chewing his bottom lip, waiting. They were so close now he could feel his hot breath drifting over his own lips, urging him to act. He knew what he wanted. His heart raced; his blood pulsed. He wanted it too, but this… this was too soon.

He pulled away.

Kaidou immediately apologised, but Saiki was having none of it.

"_Don't be sorry. It was my fault_," he tried, trying to regain some composure.

"No, it was mine," Kaidou argued, panting a little.

"_I didn't mean to-_"

"We'll take it slow, okay?" He offered him a nervous smile.

Saiki nodded. The date was one thing, but he didn't want to rush something like this.

"_I'd like to try the date first, is that something you still want to do?_"

Kaidou nodded excitedly. "I really want to, yes."

"_Today?_"

"Yeah!" A sudden _beep_ from Kaidou's phone had him more excited. "And I should be able to come tonight too!"

Saiki smiled and nodded happily, grateful for Kaidou's understanding.

"_The cinema awaits, then_."


End file.
